


Out of the Coffin

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon couples, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Lemons, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Pov, Real Vampires, Rewrite, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, They Don't Sparkle, Vampires, Violence, explicit - Freeform, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: Vampires revealed their existence three years ago and Bella Swan has never encountered one… until now. His presence in her life means that she and her cousin have to play detective to try and get to the bottom of all the mysterious murders that have only started since he arrived in town. Explicit lemons. Inspired by True Blood.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Platt, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Vanessa Wolfe, Rosalie Hale/ Emmett McCarthy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter One: Edward Masen

The world had changed a lot in the last three years; vampires had come 'out of the coffin'. Since the development of synthetic blood, they didn't need to hide anymore - humans were safe, they no longer needed to feed on them. Crimson Twister they called it. Forks was only a small town and as far as Bella Swan was aware, there wasn't a vampire in Forks… not one who frequented _Black_ _'s Bar and Grill_ anyway. She wanted to meet one, serve them a bottle of Crimson Twister and just chat to them. She found the occult fascinating.

Maybe it was because they were rare or maybe it was because she was one… who knew? Bella was born with the innate ability to read people's minds. She shared it with her cousin Rose and both of them lived with their Grandpa Charlie. Rose's parents had abandoned her when she was younger, citing her mind-reading as the reason. They said they 'couldn't cope with it'.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Jacob asked as he dried a glass and put it under the bar. Jacob and Bella had been best friends since they were five years old - he knew everything about her and she him, including the mind-reading.

"Isn't that what she always does?" Rose asked as she walked behind the bar and placed the tray down that she had. She threw Bella a cheeky grin and Bella smiled back. She loved spending time with Rose and working at the same place meant they got to do that a lot.

"Bella baby," a voice called across the bar and Bella had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and choke back her dinner simultaneously. "You want to get me another beer?"

"Not really," she replied. His thoughts entered her head. _I wish she would let me between her legs, I_ _'d show her a good time_ … Images of the two them together flooded her mind and she quickly blocked them out.

Next to her, Rose pulled a face. Even pulling a face she still managed to look beautiful; maybe it had something to do with her dirty blonde hair and captivating purple eyes.

"I got it," Jake told her, getting a beer for Mike and taking it over to the table.

Bella smiled gratefully at him and sat down at the counter. They only had a few customers in, so she pulled her book out from under the counter from where she had stashed it and turned to the dog eared page. It was her old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , not her favourite play but a good one none the less. She was more of a fan of _Much Ado About Nothing_.

Roughly an hour later, Bella was buried in her book when someone cleared their throat in front of her. Embarrassed, she looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever come across. He had pale skin with green eyes and copper hair. His body was lean and not overly muscled but he had an air about him, something drawing her to him.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" Bella asked, trying not to stare but failing miserably.

He smiled and for the first time in her life, Bella wanted to call the man beautiful. His pale skin was perfect, not a blemish or pore. His lips looked smooth and soft coupled with a definitive jaw. The urge to kiss it and trace the edge overcame Bella and a blush bloomed on her face.

His large hands come to rest on the counter and even his fingers fascinate her. They are long and slender and before she can even register the thought, she imagined they would feel amazing inside her.

The thought makes her blush and she looks down at the top of the bar to hide it.

The stranger's eyes dart behind her to the cooler and then back to hers.

"Do you sell… Crimson Twister?" The nerves are obvious in his voice and Bella is shocked. She's never received that particular request before.

"Uh, yeah, yeah we do…" There was a pause where no one spoke.

"Can I have…" he began just as Bella asked, "Do you want…" They both laughed and Bella desperately tried to calm her thudding heart.

"Ladies first," he told her, gesturing towards her body with one hand and rubbing his sharp jaw with the other.

"I was just going to ask what type you wanted." Bella wanted to pull her bottom lip into her mouth and chew on it, but it wasn't a very attractive thing to do when a handsome man was stood directly in front of you.

"AB positive, warmed up?" He phrased it like a question and Bella nodded, standing from the chair and trying her best to not trip over as she went into the back to get one.

Rounding the corner, she saw that Rose was leaning over the freezer, clearly looking for something and Jake was leaning against the wall. Bella was excited so she ran over and gripped Rose's sides hard.

"What?" Rose asked as she jumped back, my approach a surprise.

"There's a vampire here!"

"Seriously?" Bella nodded.

"Where?" Jake asked.

Bella tried to discreetly point around the corner to where Edward was standing, one hand back on the bar as he looked around the place.

"He wants a Crimson Twister - AB positive." Rose nodded and handed Bella a bottle.

Bella thanked her and turned but Rose's thoughts pushed into her mind.

 _Try not to stare too much._ Bella shook her head and shot Rose a look. It wasn't every day a man caught her attention. Jake had gone very quiet, his eyes squinting.

"You alright, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Don't think too hard," Rose chipped in. "You may pass out if your one brain cell gets overused."

Jake fake laughed.

Knowing she had a customer to get back to, Bella returned to the front of the bar and placed the bottle in the microwave, setting it for two minutes.

She busied herself, tidying already tidy napkins and pushing the salt and pepper pots around in a bid to look busy.

When the microwave pinged she went over and took the bottle out and placed it in front of the vampire.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," he pulled his wallet out and handed Bella the money.

Bella turned around to put it in the till and when she turned back again, she didn't expect him to still be there. But there he was, sat at the bar. Bella tentatively sat back on the stool which was coincidentally in front of him.

She wasn't sure what to say so she got her book out and began to read once more.

"What do you think of it?" His voice cut through the silence and Bella lifted her head. "The book," he clarified.

"Oh…I like it. I don't know how I feel about the deaths though. I mean I understand that if you loved somebody so much not wanting to live without them… but it all could have been avoided."

He nodded. "Have you ever been in love?"

It was such a personal question. Bella shook her head. "I don't think so."

"If you're not sure then you haven't."

"Have you?" She was curious.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Not yet." The way he looked at Bella had the blush returning to her face.

When silence surrounded them again, Bella felt herself feeling uneasy. There was never silence, not true silence when you were a mind reader.

Bella looked at Edward subtly, trying to lock onto his mind but there was nothing. Complete silence.

She felt herself start to lean closer and at one point she almost touched his hand, trying to get some sort of connection with him.

 _It_ _'s not you_ , Rose told her. _I can_ _'t get a read on him either._

Bella looked to her right where she saw Rose taking someone's order.

 _Good to know_ she told her cousin.

"How long have you worked here?" The man suddenly asked, dragging Bella away from her mental conversation.

"Since I was eighteen… do you have a job?" This seemed to be the flow of their conversation - he asked her a question, she asked him one.

"Nothing exciting. I'm an accountant."

For some reason that surprised Bella. It seemed like such a mundane job for a vampire to have.

"You can say it," he began. "It's a boring job."

Bella shrugged. Her job wasn't the most exciting. "If it pays the bills who cares?"

He smiled and took a sip of his Crimson Twister.

As he swallowed down the liquid, his eyes stared deeply into Bella's. She found herself looking at him and wondering what he was doing.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked hesitantly, reaching up and touching her cheeks.

The look on his face changed and he leaned back from the bar. "No." He shook his head. "Do you work here every night?"

"Most nights."

Edward nodded, quickly drank the rest of his blood and then stood from his stool. "I have to get going now…" He paused. "Are you working tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you then… what's your name?"

"Bella - Bella Swan."

"It was very nice to meet you, Bella Swan. I'm Edward Masen."

The name rang through her head. "Masen? As in the same people who used to own the Masen Manor?"

Edward smiled at her and nodded.

He turned and left and Bella's eyes stayed on his back.

Rose came and stood at her side as they watched him get into his car and drive off.

"So… he's a vampire?"

"Yep." Bella nodded her head slowly.

Rose considered her for a moment and then shook her head.

"You've got it bad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Two: Murder

It was the sun coming through the curtains that woke Bella. It was rare that there was a sunny day in Forks and Bella knew as well as anyone else that when the sun shines, you take advantage of it. She stretched and climbed out of bed and got into the shower.

After getting ready for the day, Bella went downstairs and found a note from her grandfather telling her and Rosalie that he had gone out fishing with a few of his friends. Bella and Rose both liked to see him get out of the house - when they were younger he dedicated so much of his time to them.

When Rose's parents had left her on the doorstep like a piece of lost luggage, their Grandpa Charlie had wasted no time in treating her like his own and legally making sure that she was safe. When Bella's parents had died several months later, he had once again stepped up. They owed him a lot.

It had been the three of them for the past twenty-years and both girls could never express just how grateful they were to him.

"Morning," Rose greeted as she came into the kitchen, dressed for the day.

"Sleep well?" Bella asked and Rose nodded.

"You?"

Bella adverted her eyes and Rose giggled.

"Dreaming about a certain someone, were we?"

Bella clicked her tongue and chose not to respond.

Her silence (and possibly her whirring mind) told Rose everything she needed to know.

They ate quickly and then jumped into the truck they shared. It was a 1963 Chevy StepSide C10 pickup. It was a gaudy shade of orange but they had it since they were seventeen. Grandpa Charlie had brought it for them after they had both passed their driving tests (Rose passed hers much sooner than Bella) and the girls had put God knows how much money in keeping it running. When Grandpa had first brought it, it barely ran until Jake and Rose had a peek under the hood. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't new and it didn't even look modern. But it was theirs and they loved it.

When they pulled up outside _Black_ _'s,_ there was a police car sat in the parking lot and Jake was outside talking to Officer Randall.

Rose and Bella shared a look before they got out of the truck and walked over to where Jake was.

_Poor girl_ … Officer Randall thought. That was never a good sign.

"Thanks, Randy." Jake clapped him on the back. "I'll call you if I hear anything." Officer Randall smiled and headed towards his police cruiser. He saw us and gave us a smile and a nod of his head.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as they walked up to Jake who had his arms crossed over his chest and a worried look on his face.

"Irina's been found dead." Identical looks of shock crossed Rose and Bella's faces. Irina had been a part-time waitress at _Black_ _'s_. She's been there for a few months, was nice and kept to herself.

"When?" Bella asked.

"Early hours of this morning."

"What happened?" Rose asked her face still a picture of shock.

"Randy didn't say much." Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "The neighbours rang the police to say they heard raised voices; the police went round and found her dead." He lowered his voice for the next part. "They think she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Bella's eyes went wide. This was Forks and in small town fashion, nothing bad ever happened here. It was sleepy and quiet and safe.

Jake nodded his head in confirmation. "That's all he'd tell me."

* * *

Bella hadn't meant to eavesdrop - she really hadn't. But sometimes people think _so_ loud and she can't shut them out of her head. So when she walked past Jake's office with two bags full of rubbish and heard Officer Randall's question and then his thoughts, she couldn't pull herself away.

Officer Randall had come by only a few minutes earlier having some new information about the murders. But Bella was still shocked when by his question.

"I know that you get all kinds of people in here, Jacob. I wanted to know if you've had a vampire come by recently."

Bella's brow furrowed. Why was that important?

His thoughts were loud and confused. Bella saw Irina laying dead on the floor, her body pale and stiff. Around her neck, there was a thick dark line… she'd been strangled with something. Officer Randall moved around the body, kneeling down and gently swiping the hair from her neck where there were two very obvious fang marks.

" _It's the same as the others," he told one of his officers who was stood by the couch. "That's four women and two men dead, all strangled…" He let out a long sigh._

Jake shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Bella wondered why he was lying.

Officer Randall clearly didn't believe him. "This is very important, Jake." His voice took on a tone that Bella didn't like. It was patronising and condescending. "People are dying and-"

Jake cut him off. "With all due respect, Randy, I know how important this is and if I knew about a vampire in the area I would tell you."

Officer Randall eyed Jake up for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." When he stood up, Bella quickly passed down the hallway to the bins outside. She didn't want to get caught.

It made no sense to her why Jake would lie. Yes, Edward had been in the bar last night and he might have been the only vampire in Forks, as far as she was aware, but that didn't mean he was responsible for the murders.

Bella entered back into the bar just as Randall was leaving and Jake was seeing him out, Tyler was in the kitchen, dancing and cooking and Rose was behind the bar serving customers.

"Bella - a hand?" Rose asked, still looking perfect despite all the customers clamouring for her attention.

"Sure." Bella went over to the bar and begin to help her cousin when Jake came over.

"I've got to go," he told them both. "Victoria will be here soon so you both should be fine."

"Jake-" Bella called but he waved her off.

"He's joking, right?" Rose was looking slightly pissed.

The sight of Jake speeding out the bar and the door closing behind him gave both girls a clear answer.

* * *

Jake stretched his back and arched it upwards, trying to relieve some of the tension gathering in his muscles. His eyes never left the house he was watching.

The sun had set only a few minutes before so Jake knew he'd come out soon.

The minutes ticked by and then the back door was unlocked and Edward emerged wearing some jeans and a shirt.

"I'll leave the back door open. Come in when you like." He disappeared back inside the house.

Jake left his shift take over him, the energy consuming his body like a familiar hug now. His paws changed into hands and his long limbs shrank down until he was once again a man.

He pulled on the pair of shorts he carried with him and walked towards the house.

He ascended the steps carefully, the sweet smell of vampire overwhelming him slightly for a second. He wiped his bare feet on the mat and found Edward in the low light of the kitchen, his body leaning against a dusty counter.

"Shall we get pleasantries out that way?" Edward asked in a smooth voice. "I'm Edward."

"Jacob."

"You didn't kill me last night at the bar and I don't think you've come to kill me now; so why are you here."

_Right to the million-dollar question,_ Jake thought.

"People are turning up dead with fang marks in their necks. I know you're not responsible so I want to find out who is."

"How do you know I'm not responsible?" Edward was intrigued by Jacob. He knew his family from generations ago when they first came to the area and he was aware of the legends.

"Because you could have killed Bella last night and you didn't." Jake levelled him with a stare. "And it's not a vampire killing these people, it's a human."

"Why would you say that?"

"What vampire would strangle someone instead of draining them of their blood?"

"They wouldn't," Edward admitted.

"That's why you're here isn't it?" Jake had a suspicion and he was going to run with it.

Edward nodded. "Yes. I was asked to come here and figure out who's killing these people. It's giving vampires a bad name." His eyes took Jacob in. "Why do you care if vampires are given a bad name?"

"It's not the vampires I care about; it's the humans."

Edward understood that. "Have you found anything out?"

Jake shook his head. "No. One of the girls worked at _Black_ _'s_ but I didn't know she was into vampires."

"I've not found out much either." Edward debated whether or not to tell Jacob this next part but if he was going to find out who was doing this he had a feeling he would need all the help he could get. "There's a vampire club in Port Angeles - _Incubus_ \- I was going to head over there in the next few days and see what I could find out. You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start."

Both men looked at each other for a moment before Jacob coughed and made his exit.

They made plans to meet in three days and go to _Incubus_ and see if they found out any information there.

Edward watched Jacob Black leave. He could see a lot of his Grandfather in him. Edward had only met him briefly many years ago but the similarities between them were there. His Grandfather had been a great leader and Jacob definitely had the potential. Edward was sure he would prove a useful ally to have in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Three: Bliss

Bella looked up anxiously from her book and was disappointed to see that Edward was not the person who had walked in. He had come in every night this week and they had spent a good portion of the evening talking. Rose had been wonderful and covered her tables; Victoria - the other waitress - had made snide comments.

"He'll come," Rose said in passing as she took some dirty dishes through to the kitchen.

"Who?" Bella pretended she didn't know what Rose was talking about.

_It_ _'s a bad idea to lie to a mind reader_ Rose teased and Bella felt herself blushing.

Rose emerged from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Bella just as Tyler's face appeared at the kitchen hatch.

"Order up!" he called, dinging the little bell that was on the wall.

"You don't need to ding the bell when we're right here," Rose reminded him.

"I'm the cook, I'll ding the bell whether you like it or not," Tyler told her playfully, dinging the bell again and sticking his tongue out at her.

Rose shook her head with a smile on her face before she took the food to the tables.

Tyler stared at Bella for a minute. "What's got you blushing, B?"

"Nothing." Bella looked down at the bar and cleaned the countertop harder.

"Is it that beautiful man who comes in to see you?"

Bella turned to face him and had every intention of saying something - what she wasn't quite sure. But before the words could come out of her mouth, a smooth voice sounded from behind her.

"Who's the beautiful man who keeps coming to see you?" Bella spun around to see Edward stood at the bar, hands in his pockets and he gave her a brilliant smile.

"Uh," Bella stuttered because she had no idea how to answer him. Obviously 'the beautiful man' Tyler was talking about was him but she couldn't say that. "Um…"

"Relax, Bella," he told her. He sat at his usual seat.

Bella breathed out. "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please."

Bella had stashed a few Crimson Twisters in the coolers now Edward was coming in regularly to save her having to go all the way to the back. She pulled a bottle out, set it to warm in the microwave and turned to Edward.

"How's work?" It was always the first question he asked her.

"Good, you?"

"I got my office sorted today and now I just need to get my business cards printed and my website set up." Edward was setting up his own business as an accountant and had been working on getting it up and running the last few days. "I've already had some interest from some locals."

"That's good."

Bella turned back to the microwave to see how long there was left on the timer.

"Bella?" She turned back to Edward. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course." He actually looked nervous.

The timer dinged and Bella took the bottle out of the microwave.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The bottle that had been grasped between her fingers slipped out and plunged towards the floor.

Before she had a chance to register anything that was going on, Edward raced around and grasped the bottle, bending slightly and then standing tall, the bottle now between his fingers.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked from the hatch having caught the quick movement from the corner of his eye. Bella nodded and then over Edward's shoulder she noticed everyone in the bar staring at them too.

Rose's loud voice telling them to mind their own business had most of them looking away.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked a very flushed Bella.

"Yeah… what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright…" His voice trailed off as if he were unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, I know that, but before - before I dropped the bottle."

"I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Bella nodded. "I thought you said that."

Silence swelled between them.

"So… would you like to? Go on a date… with me?"

Bella swept some of her brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah… I'd really like that."

Edward smiled and Bella smiled back at him.

"Can I have your number?" he asked, almost shyly. "So we can work something out?"

"Sure." Edward handed Bella his phone and she put her number in it.

Edward then sent her a quick text so she had his number.

Both opened their mouths to say something but they were cut off by Victoria's piercing voice.

"Can you move? I have a job to do," she told Edward rather curtly.

"Sorry." He rounded the bar and sat down. Bella felt like a child getting caught stealing candy out of a jar. She shared a look with Edward and they smiled at one another.

She couldn't wait for their date.

* * *

Luckily for Bella, she didn't have to wait long. After her shift that night, Edward had text her and asked if he could take her out on Friday night. She had immediately agreed and the plan was for them to go to the local park and just have a walk around. Bella had to admit, she was very excited.

Edward arrived right on time with two bouquets and a bottle of scotch.

"These are for you," he handed Bella the bouquet of yellow roses "and these are for your roommates," he finished, referring to Rosalie and her Grandfather. There were a bouquet of purple stocks for Rose and the bottle of scotch was for Grandpa Charlie. Bella was touched and surprised that he remembered she had told him her Grandfather collected scotch.

"Thanks, come on in - I'll put them in some water." Bella walked into the house with Edward behind her and into the kitchen when Rose and her Grandfather were. Her Grandfather was reading his latest fishing magazine and Rose was leafing through a car magazine.

"Edward, this is Rose, who you already know." When he'd come to the bar he had made a point to chat to Rose too. "And this," Bella gestured to the man who had raised her. "Is my Grandfather - Charlie Swan."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Edward greeted, offering up his hand.

Charlie took it as he eyed Edward up and down. Bella had never really brought a boy home before, she'd had a few dates here and there but this was the first time Charlie was meeting a potential boyfriend.

"Likewise, Edward. What have you got there?"

"Well, this is for you." Edward handed Charlie the bottle of scotch. "Bella told me you collected scotch and I thought this might be a nice one to add to your collection."

Charlie rolled the bottle in his hands and his eyes read over the label. "This is a nice one." He looked at Edward. "Thank you."

Rose raised her eyebrows at Bella. _That_ _'s a good sign_.

Bella subtly nodded her head.

Edward handed Rose her flowers and they exchanged a few words as Bella checked she had everything she needed in her pockets and her and Edward headed out.

"Don't be too late tonight, Bells," her Grandfather told her.

"I won't." She placed a kiss against his rough cheek and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Ring me if you need me."

"Go!" Rose told her. "Have fun!"

Edward escorted Bella to his car, a grey SUV and helped her get into the front seat. He sped around to his side and they were quickly driving down the road to the park.

When they got there, Edward helped Bella out and they began their walk.

"I love this park," Bella told him. "I used to come here with my Grandpa when I was younger." She pointed to the red swings that were just to the left of them. "Rose and I loved going on the swings, so every Sunday after breakfast, he would bring us here and we'd spend hours on them."

"Your Grandfather sounds like a wonderful man." Edward knew about Bella's past and how her Grandfather had stepped up.

"He is."

"Were you close to your family?"

A small smile appeared on Edward's face. "Yes, especially my mother. She taught me how to play the piano. We'd spend hours just sat in front of it, her teaching me things.

"I was close to my father too. He'd take me out and we'd go for long walks, exploring the paths and forest." Edward had grown up in Forks many years ago and it was fascinating to see how much the town had changed, to see which families had moved away and which families had stayed.

"Were you close to your parents?" Edward knew about Bella's past. He knew that she had lost her parents at a young age, a drunk driver having taken their lives when they were on their way home from a date night. He knew that her Grandfather had taken her in and helped her adjust to her new life.

Bella gave a sad smile. "Yeah." She had some fond memories of both of them but as she got older their memory faded. "My mom used to read to me a lot when I was a child. It was my favourite thing to do growing up. My dad used to watch a lot of sci-fi stuff and I vividly remember sitting on his lap and watching Star Trek.

"I still have all of his DVD's in my bedroom. I haven't watched them since I was little but I just don't want to get rid of them."

"Everyone has things they can't or don't want to get rid of." Edward glanced at Bella. "I for one have an old bear my mother gave me for my first birthday. It's seen better days but I just love it so much."

The thought of Edward with a teddy bear was quite sweet and made Bella smile.

She felt so close to him, closer than she had to anyone else and before she could stop the words they were coming out of her mouth.

"I can read minds."

Edward stopped in his tracks and looked at Bella.

"I'm not crazy. I've been able to do it since I was little. My first memories are reading my parent's minds. Rose can do it too. I know it's weird… but I can't read yours. Neither can Rose…" Bella was aware she was rambling but she couldn't stop her mouth from working.

"I don't think you're crazy," Edward said, using one hand to cup her face.

"You don't?"

He shook his head with amusement in his eyes. "I'm a dead man walking, literally."

She chuckled at his joke.

"Is that why you're attracted to me? Because you can't read my mind?"

Bella shook her head. "It's curious but not. I'm attracted to you for other reasons." She didn't really want to go into them; his hair, his body, his face, his intelligence, his humour, his kindness… she'd embarrass herself.

"Are you going to tell me those reasons?" There was a glint in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I don't think so," Bella told him and he laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, exposing the tendons in his neck. She wanted to lick the pale skin.

The rest of their walk was nice. They spoke about their childhoods and how different they had been. They spoke about the difference in their educations - Edward had a private tutor whilst Bella went to public school and they just generally got to know each other.

When they finished their walk and Edward's car came back into sight, Bella was slightly disappointed. She didn't want the night to end.

Edward, ever the gentleman, once again helped her into the car and helped her back out when they had got back to her home and walked her to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," Bella told him.

"Me too." Edward's eyes darted to the door and then back to Bella.

She waited a few seconds, wanting to see if he would kiss her but when he made no move she resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't going to.

She turned her body slightly and then felt his cool hand on her wrist.

"Bella?" Edward looked nervous. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

It felt like her heart was going to skip a beat.

The corners of Bella's lips turned up into a smile as she shyly nodded at him. Edward smiled back at her and gently took both of her hands in his. He pulled her closer and leaned down to brush his lips against her. It was so soft that it was only when his fingers stroked her face that she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he asked and once again, Bella nodded. She was unable to talk, scared that her voice would break the trance between them or ruin the moment.

Edward's head bobbed down to meet hers and Bella angled her head up with slightly more force to press back against his lips.

Edward's lips pressed more forcefully against hers and Bella let her body move into his. Her hands pulled from his grasp and trailed up his strong arms to his round shoulders, grasping at the subtle muscles that lay underneath his clothing. Edward's hands encircled her waist and her warm body was pressed against his.

It was bliss.

**If you want to see a little 'mood board' I've created for this chapter, please go to my blog or my Tumblr (just type Princess Treacle fanfiction into Google and they will appear).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Four: Incubus

Jake and Edward drove in silence to _Incubus,_ both of them absorbed in their own thoughts.

Edward had had an amazing night with Bella yesterday and he couldn't wait for the next date. Things with her were different - with her he felt comfortable. Before he and Jake had left, he'd stopped by the bar to see Bella (and maybe sneak a kiss) and he found himself not wanting to leave her.

Jake was thinking about the murders. Officer Randall was convinced that vampires had something to do with it and kept asking Jake if there was a vampire in the area. Jake was reluctant to tell him about Edward because he knew he would be blamed but word would get out about vampires. Forks was a small town and people were nosey as fuck.

"I'm assuming Rose and Bella don't know about your phasing?"

Jake shook his head.

"How have you managed to keep it from them… with their abilities?"

Jake felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. "I've got good at hiding my thoughts." It was difficult at first and then he managed to just _not_ think about it. He knew Bella and Rose tried to give him as much privacy as possible. Once or twice Rose had looked at him, a curious look in her eye.

"Do you have a picture of Irina on your phone?" Edward asked and Jake nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you know anything about _Incubus_?"

"I know it's a vampire club run by two vampires. It's quite popular." Jake shrugged. He knew the bare bones about it. When it had opened years ago he made a point to keep an eye on what was going on. He had never been in, his scent would attract too much attention.

"Emmett and Jessica are the vampires that run it. They're different from me - their morals aren't exactly aligned with mine. Jessica is a handful." That was the understatement of the century. "And she can act like Emmet's guard dog at times so just be aware."

Jake nodded again.

"And Emmett… he should help us."

"Do you know them?"

Edward gave a small smile. "Yes… Emmett's my brother."

* * *

Jessica was on the door to _Incubus_ as she was most nights. Her curly brown hair was piled on top of her head and she was dressed from head to toe in black - a black leather corset adorned her chest, whilst a black mini skirt barely covered her ass. She had high heels on that looked more like daggers than shoes.

"Jessica, how nice to see you again," Edward said as he gently embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's been far too long."

"You're the one who chose not to visit," she replied curtly, her eyes scanning over Jake. "Why'd you bring the dog?"

"Private business," Jake answered in his deep voice.

Jessica's eyebrow quirked up. "Nothing is private from me."

"What's Emmett doing?" Edward asked, ignoring her appraisal of Jake. He liked to think her bark was worse than her bite but he knew better.

"Choosing dinner," she replied, running her tongue over her lips.

Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Go on in, maybe he'll share." Her eyes glinted with her words and Jake brushed past her, already done with her crap.

_Incubus_ was… interesting to say the least. The walls were lined with red velvet, the light dimmed and the music pumping. Couches and booths sat around the edge of the club, many people crammed into one as the music and the atmosphere got the best of them.

There were podiums scattered throughout with silver poles in the middle of them scantily clad women and men rubbing themselves on the metal.

It stank of sex.

"Come on," Edward told Jake as he led him through the club. They got the bar and Edward leaned against it, his eyes scanning the room.

"Where's this Emmett?" Jake asked.

"There." Edward nodded his head in the direction of the stage at the back of the club and Jake couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. In the middle of the stage was a throne - yes a thrown - and a large man sat upon it. He was broad and tall and quite similar to Jake in that respect but that's where the similarities ended. He had short light brown hair that was flopped to one side and bright blue eyes. He was sporting some stubble and slouched down in his chair, eyes surveying the women dancing either side of him.

"Really?" Jake asked.

Edward wrinkled his face and nodded. "We might be brothers but we're very different."

Jake watched as Emmett's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Edward and Jake. He gave a smile and a wave of his hand.

"We've been summoned," Edward muttered under his breath, starting the journey to the stage. Bodies were packed tightly together so the two men pushed their way through.

People were everyone and more than once both Jake and Edward had to remove an enthusiastic hand from their bodies.

When they got onto the stage, Emmett gave a wave of his large hand and the dancers left, one of them pouting and shooting Emmett 'come hither eyes'. He didn't seem to notice.

"Edward! It's good to see you," Emmett greeted.

Edward gave him a friendly smile. "Emmett, this is Jacob - an acquaintance of mine."

"Hey," Emmett greeted, offering his hand to Jake.

Jake took it and tried not to cringe at the temperature difference. It wasn't much but he could definitely feel the chill.

"Nice to meet you," Jake told him.

Emmett glanced between them and must have seen something in their faces. "Does this need to be a private conversation?"

Edward gave a solemn nod.

Emmett stood from his chair and Jake and Edward followed him around the back of the stage to a hallway where Emmett led them to an office.

Inside, he shut the door and balanced himself on the arm of their couch.

Seconds later, Jessica came through, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at Edward and Jake.

"I suppose you've heard about the murders?" Edward began. Emmett and Jessica nodded.

"What's that got to do with us?" Jessica asked, shifting her weight to one foot as she placed her hands on her hips in a defensive position.

"They all had fang marks on their necks," Jake interjected.

"So?"

"Vampires are being blamed…"

"Which means trouble for us," Emmett finished. "I'd heard about the murders but didn't think anything of them. I thought all the victims had been strangled."

"They have but that won't stop people talking." Jake had already heard whisperings at the bar. That's how it started, whisperings and speculations that turned into outright accusations and then the people of Forks openly hating vampires. Jake wasn't the biggest fan of vampires, he was born to destroy them but he didn't think they should be blamed for something they didn't do.

"What have you found out so far?" Emmett asked.

Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket. "This is Irina," he began, handing his phone to Emmett. "She was the most recent victim, we were wondering if she had come in here at all?"

Emmett stared at her face and then nodded. "Yeah, she came in here every Thursday night."

"Did she speak to anyone last time she as here?"

Jessica spoke up this time. "No one in particular, she danced with a few women but she didn't leave with anyone."

Emmett began to type on Jake's phone. "I'm sending myself the picture. I'll ask around my staff and see if they know anything."

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward said as his brother handed Jake his phone back.

"I'll keep my ears open and let you know if I find anything."

Edward and Jake thanked them and made their way back to the club, intent on heading home.

Just as Jake got to the door, a cold hand on his arm stopped him from going any further.

He turned around to see a heavily tattooed vampire holding his arm. His entire head was shaved and he had a large spike through his ear.

"This is a vampire bar aka dogs aren't welcome."

Before Jake had the chance to say anything, Emmett had intervened. "This is my bar Klaus and I decide who is welcome."

Jake could see that 'Klaus' wanted to argue and say something but one look at Emmett had him dropping his head and Jake's arm.

"He's a dog!" Klaus hissed and Jake heard the distinct sound of fangs clicking down. The heat that accompanied a phase started in his chest and travelled down his body. He was ready and primed for a fight.

"And you're a bastard but I still let you in."

Klaus rose his eyes to stare at Emmett and after a few seconds conceded. He dropped his head back to the ground.

"Apologise," Emmett demanded.

Klaus looked like he wanted to argue but Jessica, who had followed them out hissed, stopping Klaus in his tracks.

"Sorry," he told Jake, venom quite apparent in his voice.

Klaus glanced around and then quickly left, anger dripping from his every movement.

"Thanks," Jake told Emmett. He could have handled the situation himself.

"No problem."

Jake and Edward did manage to leave the club this time and when they went outside the fresh air was a relief to Jake's lungs. Vampires had their own smell; it was quite sweet and it was nice to feel as if he could breathe properly again.

The drive home was quiet and when Edward dropped Jake off in his trailer he thanked him.

Jake didn't need this thanks though; protecting people was what he was born to do - even if that meant protecting them from something that wasn't a supernatural being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Five: Attack

Bella emptied the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and stretched her back as she stood up. She arched it and gently needed the tight muscles at the bottom.

"Sore back, B?" Tyler asked as he chopped some vegetables for the soup he as making.

"Yeah - I was lugging potato bags this morning."

"Oh," Tyler hissed in sympathy. Those bags were difficult to pick up and even harder to carry through the bar. Jake usually did them (with ease) but he had been gone this morning so it was left to Rose and Bella. Victoria had been at work but she was about as much use as a chocolate fireguard.

Rose came up to the hatch from the bar side with a smile on her face. "Bel-la!" she sang. "There is someone here to see you!"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and went to see who wanted her.

She got a nice surprise when she saw that Edward was leaned against the bar, tapping away on his phone.

She told him as much. "This is a nice surprise."

Edward smiled at her and they both reached across to kiss over the bar.

"Seriously?" Victoria asked as she came from a table. She aggressively ripped the order from her pad and pushed it angrily through the hatch. "People are eating."

"You gave somebody a hand job around the back," Rose pipped up. Bella may not have enjoyed invading Victoria's mind but Rose had no qualms about it. She said it gave her 'blackmail material' should she ever need it.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Nobody could see us." After she had said the words, Victoria gave Rose a strange look. Their abilities weren't exactly a secret. When they were younger they both had trouble controlling their mind reading abilities which would often result in one of them blurting something out. Usually, this was something that one person had thought. Suspicions were soon aroused and the rumour started that they could read minds - if only the people of Forks knew how true that was.

"I'm sure if I asked a customer who they would prefer as their waitress they'd say the women kissing her boyfriend as opposed to the women giving handjobs around the back." With that comment, Rose turned and left a fuming Victoria.

She looked at Edward and Bella, opened her mouth a few times and then promptly shut it before walking away.

"Is she always like that?" Edward asked.

"Sadly," Bella responded. "Do you want your usual?"

"No," Edward began. "I came here with an ulterior motive."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date?" Bella and Edward had been out quite a few times in the last two weeks. They'd gone to a museum, the cinema, ate ice cream together (Edward's was less ice and cream and more frozen blood) and even spent a few evenings with her Grandpa and Rose. It had been wonderful. She'd even told him about her mind-reading (that had gone surprisingly well).

"I'd love to," Bella told him, her heart speeding up. "Where were you thinking?

"It's nothing exciting," Edward looked down at the bar and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "I've just had the living room redecorated so I thought we could have a little picnic."

Bella found that idea incredibly sweet. She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"There's just one thing," Edward reached back and pulled several takeaway menus from his back pocket. "Seeing as I haven't eaten human food for a very long time, you'll have to tell me which food you want."

Bella grinned. "I can do that."

They shared another kiss just as someone behind Edward coughed.

They pulled away to see Officer Randall stood behind them.

"Evening Randy. Is there anything we can do for you? Jake's in the back so I can always go and get him."

"No need, Bella," he told her in a friendly tone. "I'm here to speak to Edward Masen," he turned his attention to him. "Whom I'm almost certain is you."

"That's right," Edward said. His gut told him something was amiss.

"I'd like for you to come down the station."

"Why?" It was Bella that said this, not Edward.

"I'm sure you've heard of the murder victims and how they've been found with fang marks on their bodies."

"And strangulation marks," Edward added.

Officer Randall didn't like that. His eyes narrowed and his face hardened. "How'd you hear about that?" His thoughts were rapidly turning negative.

"It's a small town, word gets around."

"I'd still like you to come down to the station. I have a couple of questions I would like to ask you."

Bella was ready to tell Randy how ridiculous he was being. She was ready to tell him to stop being so stupid. The majority of the murders happened before Edward came to Forks. She might not have been a police officer but she did live with a retired one and had gotten to know a few simple things.

"Of course," Edward agreed. He turned back to Bella. "Don't worry - I'll be fine." He gave her a sweet kiss before following Officer Randall out of the bar.

Rose, who had been listening to their conversation through Bella's mind came right over. "He can't seriously think Edward did this?"

Bella nodded.

"We could ring Grandpa, get him to talk to Randy."

"I don't think he'd listen. He's convinced that Edward must know something."

"Try not to worry, B," Tyler told her, the top half of his body peeking from the hatch. "Randy is just on a power trip. His wife left him." He waggled his eyebrows at the last part.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"I've got connections." Bella couldn't help the snort that left her nose.

"Don't get sassy with me," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Bella knew this was childish and the customers probably thought they were silly but this was what they did. They laughed and joked.

"Well… I can't bite you. You'd probably enjoy that too much." He grinned at her and when she got his meaning Bella blushed furiously.

"Tyler!" she hissed. She could hear his thoughts and they were quite x-rated. "Not that it's any of your business but me and Edward have just kissed."

"How do we know that?"

"I don't have any bite marks on me."

Without missing a beat, Tyler replied automatically. "That we can see."

"Tyler!" Bella scolded him and Rose laughed next to her.

* * *

Bella hefted the rubbish bag in her hand and used her hip to push open the door.

She hurried to the dumpster, opened the lid and tossed the rubbish bags inside.

It wasn't particularly cold but there was a chill to the air so goosebumps began to appear on her arms and legs. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

She began to walk back towards the door but stopped when she heard a rustling behind her. She paused for a minute looking out into the darkness. She couldn't see anyone but she could hear them.

The thoughts were dark and menacing, filled with blood and hatred and disgust. Images were flashing so quickly through their mind that she struggled to keep us; images of vampires, knives and belts. Irina's face flashed clear, a friendly smile turned into a grimace of horror as he pursued through her home, knocked to the floor and then strangled, the attacker pulling his belt from his waist and locking it tightly around her neck.

Bella swallowed and backed towards the bar. And then she saw herself. Saw her working, talking with Rose and Jake and kissing Edward. The rage that filled the unknown person's mind flooded her brain and she could no longer contain the fear.

Bella turned towards the bar, her feet catching on each other as she stumbled. She'd only moved a few feet when two large gloved hands clasped her arms and she was pulled back against a chest. One hand wrapped around her mouth and silenced her cries of desperation.

As Bella struggled to recognised something in his hand… it was shiny and her eyes widened as she realised what it was.

She gave one muffled cry before the sharp knife was plunged into her stomach, the handle hitting her skin through her clothes. Her body slumped forward in her attacker's arms and he drew the knife back again.

He loosened his grip on her and she was able to bring her arms up, tenderly cradling her stomach as blood poured onto her hands.

She raised her head to see the knife, her head spinning.

The attacked began to bring the knife down but a cry from the bar stopped them.

"Bella!" Rose's voice shouted as she came racing out the back door with Tyler. She paused for a moment when she saw the figure behind her but then charged forward, fear and worry evidence across her face.

Bella fell forward before Rose could get to her, her face scraping against the cold wet ground. Rose's hands turned her over gently but Bella still let out a groan at the change in position.

Rose pressed hard against Bella's wound and she cried out, pain surging through her body. Bella saw a figure run past and she realised it was Tyler, he was chasing after her attacker.

Then Jake was knelt at her side, his warm hand adding pressure to Rose's.

As Bella's eyes began to slip closed and the world around her faded, she thought she saw Edward but he seemed so dull and fuzzy that she thought she must have been dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Six: Closer

Edward watched as Officer Randall crossed his arms over his chest whilst staring at Edward. It was meant to be intimidating - it didn't work.

"You're telling me that you can't think of a vampire who would do this?"

Edward didn't know how much clearer he could make himself. "Vampires don't kill by strangulation, they kill by draining the victim of their blood or leaving them to bleed out."

"Why?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "It's a preference. Like serial killers."

"What if this was a vampire trying to hide their tracks?"

"If a vampire was trying to hide their tracks chances are you wouldn't know."

Officer Randall wanted to argue.

"You didn't know that we existed up until three years ago; we're more than capable of hiding from humans."

Edward heard the officer's teeth grind together and his jaw set in a hard line.

"You're not being very cooperative."

"I came down here because you asked even though I didn't need to. I've answered all your questions and I haven't lied to you. I am being cooperative."

Silence swallowed the room and the two men sat, both staring at each other.

"Well…" Officer Randall began. "I've asked you all the questions I need." He stood from his chair and Edward did the same. "We've got your contact details so we'll let you know if we need anything more from you."

Edward gave him a tight smile.

The two men exited to the room and as Edward got to the door, Officer Randall called him back.

"Edward, make sure you don't leave town."

"I won't," Edward assured him. As he opened the door he shook his head. The man was so wrong in his assumption of vampires.

Against his thigh, his phone buzzed and when Edward looked down, adrenaline flooded his system.

_SOS Black_ _'s._

Jake and he had agreed to let the other one know if anything came up.

Edward shoved his phone back into his pocket and raced to _Black_ _'s_. He sped into the bar, scaring a few customers. He took a moment. Blood - he could smell blood and when the scent hit his nostrils he knew exactly whose blood it was. No one else smelled like her - Rose was close - but there was a slight difference. Edward had noticed it the first time he had spoken to Bella; the smell of her blood was intoxicating. It called to him and made his mouth water. Then she spoke and the sound of her voice made his skin prickle. And then he got to know her and the smell of her blood quickly fell to the wayside.

He made his way towards the scent of the blood and when he got outside he saw Jake and Rose on the floor next to Bella, blood soaking their hands and onto her white t-shirt.

He knelt at the floor next to her as her eyes closed.

"Tell me what happened later," he told Rose.

He brought the palm of his hand up to his mouth and clicked his fangs down. Piercing the skin with the two sharp points he placed the palm of his hand against her mouth.

He placed a hand under her head and lifted it up slightly. He made a fist with his palm and let a few drops of his blood fall into her mouth.

"Wha-?" Rose asked.

"Vampire blood heals," Jake told her. He pulled his hand away from her blood-soaked t-shirt and pulled Rose's away too. He gently lifted the shirt to reveal her wound. Before their eyes, the laceration began to heal. The skin knitting together as his blood quickly worked its way through her system.

Bella's eyelids fluttered open and revealed her beautiful brown orbs.

Edward's hand moved around to her face and he cradled her cheek in his hand.

Her hands went to her stomach and she looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"I gave you my blood," he explained. "Vampire blood can heal wounds."

Bella licked her lips and nodded.

She turned to Rose and Jake gave them a small smile. Rose fell forward and hugged Bella tightly.

"I was so scared," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Me too," Bella admitted in a small voice.

Edward helped her to stand and he and Rose got her inside as Jake waited for Tyler to come back.

They sat her down in Jake's office and Rose handed her a bottle of water.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Edward asked, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Bella unscrewed the top and took a sip of the cold liquid. "No - I didn't see their face, but I could hear their thoughts. They were so angry." She shuddered. She took another sip. "Whoever attacked me killed Irina."

Edward and Rose stared at her.

"I saw it in their mind." She toyed with the label on the bottle.

Edward and Rose both had so many questions but Jake walked in.

Edward looked at Jake and he shook his head.

"Tyler couldn't catch up to them," Jake told them. "They got into a car and drove off - and neither he nor I could get the plate."

"But we did get this," Jake held up a magnetic bumper sticker. It was advertising Olympic Peninsula Adventures - a local shop that sold sporting goods.

"This means the person who attacked you is local," Rose said in a quiet voice as she stared at the bumper sticker like it would give her all the answers.

"Maybe we can narrow down who it is, a regular customer or worker. Do you remember anyone having this bumper sticker on their car?" Edward asked, taking Bella's hand in his and rubbing soothing circles over the skin.

Nobody could remember. They got so many customers.

"Where's Tyler now?" Bella asked.

"Clearing out the bar."

Bella's mind went back to her attacker and the thoughts that were racing through their mind.

"Go back to that last one," Rose told her, eyes fixed.

Bella's brow furrowed and then she remembered, her attacker had been watching from _Black_ _'s,_ they'd seen her, Rose and Tyler laughing and joking.

"Whoever tried to attack you was in the bar when we were joking." Rose's own mind was racing. "They heard us. That's why they attacked you."

If the attacker had been in the bar, that meant the killer was closer than anyone thought.

**I realised that some of you may not be aware of the reason for my absence two weeks ago. A family member of mine had a heart attack and ended up having to stay in the hospital to have heart surgery and I just didn** **'t feel like posting anything. I apologise for that delay and I hope you can all understand. Said family member is now home and recovering. Stay safe everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Seven: Grandpa

"Morning, Grandpa," Bella greeted as she went into the kitchen. She placed a kiss to his greying head and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Morning, Bells," he gave her a tired smile.

"Did you sleep well?" she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Not really." He turned the page of the paper he was reading. "I heard on the news last night about all these murders… and I was worried about you and Rose."

"You don't need to be worried, Grandpa," Bella tried to reassure him. She stopped making her breakfast and went over to the table. She sat in the chair opposite him and placed her hand on his.

"I know but they're your age and you've started seeing a vampire - I couldn't help but worry."

Bella squeezed his hand.

"You're my girls."

She took a moment to comfort him and then stood back up.

"Can I make you anything?"

Charlie shook his head. "No thanks, my stomach is playing up."

Bella furrowed her brow but didn't say anything more.

Rose emerged from her bedroom not long after and came through. She kissed her Grandpa good morning and made herself some tea.

"Want some?" Rose asked and Bella nodded.

"Breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes, please. I'm starving!"

Rose and Bella worked fast in the kitchen to prepare breakfast and whilst they sat at the table and ate, Grandpa continued to leaf through the paper.

After breakfast, Bella and Rose got ready for their shift at _Black_ _'s_ quickly as Grandpa got his fishing stuff out of the garage.

"Be careful," Rose told him as they all got into their respective cars.

"I always am."

"Except for that time you fell in the lake," Bella reminded him.

"Oh shush!" Rose and Bella waved Grandpa goodbye as he pulled out of the drive and headed out to the lake where he would no doubt come back with something to eat for tonight.

Bella pulled her belt on as Rose turned the key in the engine.

The car gave a pathetic noise and then nothing happened.

Rose tried again and still nothing.

"Crap," Rose said. She handed Bella the keys and got out.

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked, sliding across to the driver's seat.

"Maybe the battery, maybe something else."

Rose quickly darted inside the house and emerged with the battery charger for the car as well as a hammer.

She popped the hood and Bella waited.

"Not the battery," her muffled voice came. She put the battery charger on the floor and took a hold of the hammer. "When I tell you to, start the engine alright?"

"Yep."

Rose slipped her lithe body under the truck and shouted for Bella to start the engine in.

Bella did as she asked and was slightly startled when several loud bangs came from underneath the care.

The car continued to splutter pathetically before Rose slid out and told Bella to stop.

"It's the starter motor. It's completely gone." She huffed. "Let me call Jake and see if he can give us a ride."

Bella slid out the car and leaned against the metal, smiling as Rose spoke to Jake.

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes," Rose told her. She came and stood next to Bella. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were stabbed last night?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine - Edward gave me his blood-"

"No, I know physically you're alright but I meant up here." Rose tapped her temple. "How are you feeling?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm trying not to think about it," she admitted.

Rose reached out and wrapped her arms around Bella.

She didn't say anything and Bella was grateful for the silence.

Bella rested against Rose until they heard Jake's truck rumbling up the drive.

He got out of the car and gave them both a large smile. "I ordered you the part before I left - it should be here within the next few days."

"Cheers Jake," Rose said as she jumped in the back of his truck and Bella got in the front.

"You're looking well for someone who was stabbed yesterday," Jake teased.

"Shut up and drive," Bella told him.

Jake just laughed.

* * *

Rose groaned as she got into Jake's truck and Bella let out a sigh.

"I'm so glad today's over," Bella told them.

"Me too," Rose agreed.

Even Jake had to admit, this shifts today had been difficult; customers had been picky, parents had refused to keep control of their children and with only three waitresses it was proving difficult to get everything done. He was going to have to hire someone else.

They drove back to the Swan household in relative silence. Jake could see how tired both Bella and Rose were.

When he pulled into the drive, he smiled at seeing Charlie's truck.

"Tell Charlie I said 'hi'."

"We will," Rose sleepily said.

Jake waited as both girls got out his truck and walked up the stairs and into the house.

He rolled his window down, letting the cold night air wash over him before he took a deep breath.

That's when the smell hit his nose. It was metallic and strong - blood.

He wrenched open the truck door and ran up the steps, his heart thundering against his chest as he tried to work out who was hurt.

He almost pulled the front door off his hinges as he ran into the house, stopping only when he saw Charlie. He was laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The red substance was everywhere; the walls, the floor and now it was heavily invading his lungs.

Jake reached for both Bella and Rose and turned their head into his shoulders, trying to shield them from the image as he began to walk backwards. He breathed deeply, trying to work out if the person who did this was still in the house but he couldn't smell anything over the blood.

He backed out until they were on the porch and the cool night air hit all three of them.

He felt tears leak through his shirt and he tightened his arms around the girls.

He only had one thought - the fucker who did this better watch out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Eight: Charlie Swan

Bella sat outside on the porch steps. She felt so shaky inside.

"I can't block them out," she whispered desperately as Rose sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders.

"It's okay," Rosalie whispered reassuringly, holding Bella close to her and keeping her tears at bay. She needed to be strong, for Bella. "We'll find who did this," Rose said quietly into Bella's hair. "I promise they won't get away with this."

Bella whimpered as more tears fell. She would never forget the sight of her grandfather lying on the floor, blood splattered everywhere… the image made her entire body quake.

"I don't want to believe it," Bella said after a moment of silence. She knew he was gone but everything felt surreal - she kept hoping she would wake up and this would be a horrible dream. She would go downstairs for breakfast and Rose and Grandpa would be there, Rose cooking breakfast and Grandpa complaining that it was 'flavourless' when what he really meant was healthy.

The door behind them opened but Bella didn't turn. Rose did and she saw both Edward and Jake standing there. As Bella and Rose fielded police questions, Jake had rung Edward. He'd been over in seconds.

He had waited until she was done and then gone to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and allowing her to cry into his shirt. He'd held her together when she felt her body falling apart.

"Do you want to go back to my trailer?" Jake asked.

Rose shook her head. "We're not going anywhere." She released Bella and stood to face Jake, discreetly wiping her eyes as she did. "This is our home - I won't be driven out of it."

"They want to move Charlie," Jake told them gently. He didn't want the girls to see that.

"We're going to stay with him to the end," Bella suddenly said, determination finding it's place in her heart. She stood next to Rose and clasped hands with her. Together they were putting up a strong front but inside they were feeling so weak.

"It's time," Officer Randall said as she stuck his head out of the house, moving his body slightly so Edward could manoeuvre around him. He went straight to Bella's side and placed an arm around her waist.

Jake stood next to Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Together, they stood united.

They all watched as the body of Charlie Swan left his home in a body bag, the coroner's gurney squeaking as he was pushed out of the house.

Bella and Rose felt tears form in their eyes as he made his final journey. The sight was upsetting but neither refused to look away.

They would be with him to the end.

Silently, the doors were opened to the coroner's car and the body was placed in, nobody moved or said as a word - even the woods around them seemed quiet, a rarity. Almost like nature itself was having a moment of silence.

"We're terribly sorry," Randall said as he placed his hat back on his head once the car had driven away.

"Thanks," Rose mumbled. "If you don't mind we have to go back inside and clean up." Officer Randall nodded, understanding that they wanted this night to be over.

As he walked away, Jake turned to Bella and Rose. "Don't worry about that," Jake told Rose. "I'll do it, you and Bella get yourselves to bed."

Rose nodded as she gently grabbed Bella's hand once Edward had placed a kissed to her temple and dragged her around the back of the house - they wouldn't have to pass the blood that way.

Jake and Edward waited until they heard footsteps inside the house before they both looked at each other.

"I'll help you clean up," Edward quietly told him.

Jake nodded and looked at Edward, knowing they had something to discuss.

"You picked it up, didn't you?" Jake questioned, leaning against the railing of the steps. He wasn't quite ready to face the blood yet.

"It was faint but yes," Edward replied. "Can you track it?"

Jake shook his head. "Too many scents outsides but if I come across it again, I'll know. It was… distinctive." Edward had to agree.

The killer had left his scent in the house, something that couldn't be avoided - but the scent contained vital clues. It was only a trace but that trace told him more about the killer than the police would be able to garner from the scene. The killer was male, he had been drinking, was incredibly sweaty and consumed with a foul odour associated with rage, anger and resentment. Jake could taste it in his mouth, it was bitter.

"How safe do you think they are?" Jake asked Edward.

The look he gave him did nothing to reassure him.

"Not safe enough." Edward was willing to bet that Charlie Swan wasn't the actual target. He didn't do anything to upset anyone and nothing had been stolen so it wasn't a robbery gone wrong. Bella was stabbed last night; there was no way this was just a coincidence.

"Do you think it was the same person who attacked, Bella?" The words came out before Edward could stop them.

"I can't tell but there's definitely a familiarity to it," Jake said.

That thought was troubling.

* * *

Charlie Swan was a good man; he had been a police officer in his heyday, raised his two grandchildren by himself and had been a pillar of the community. Why he was murdered was the one question on everyone's mind.

Bella and Rose were sat in the front row of the funeral home with Jake sat next to them. The church was filled. He'd been a popular man.

As the minister spoke, neither girl really listened. Their eyes were trained on the coffin and the picture that sat proudly in the centre of it. It was of Charlie in his younger days, when brown wavy hair and a thick moustache adorned his face. He was relatively wrinkle-free and had a large smile spread across his face. For a moment, only a moment, it felt as if he was still alive.

Charlie Swan had not just been a grandfather, he had been a parent, a protector, a friend, a playmate - he'd been everything. And now he was gone.

When they had to make their speech, Bella opened her mouth but nothing came out. She handed her piece of paper to Rose as tears filled her eyes and Jake stood from his seat, wrapping an arm around her and quite literally holding her up.

Rose read Bella's speech and her own with a shaky voice and when she was finished, she too was blinded by tears. She spoke about what an amazing man he'd been, how he always had time for them and never let them down. She spoke about his love for fishing and plaid shirts and his unfazed attitude at whatever was thrown in his path.

Jake led them both back to their seats and like the good friend he was, he never left them.

Not when everyone else got up and paid their respects to the coffin; not when the funeral home was empty and it was finally time; not when they both sobbed over the coffin.

As he held Rose and Bella close and escorted them outside, his eyes glanced at the coffin. Charlie Swan had not only looked after Bella and Rose but him too. He'd sheltered him from his fathers drinking, giving him an escape whenever he needed it. He'd made sure that he always got a decent meal and when his clothes wouldn't fit him and he looked homeless, Charlie was always there with a hot shower and some clean clothes. When his father's liver had given up and Jake had been left by himself at the tender age of nineteen with no money and a bar to run, Charlie had immediately jumped into action and within the year the bar was doing well and making a profit - all thanks to Charlie Swan.

Yes, Charlie Swan was a remarkable man. And Jake would damn well make sure that the person responsible for his death would be caught.

_Don_ _'t worry, Charlie_. _I_ _'ll look after Bella and Rose_. It was the least he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Nine: Funeral

After the funeral, most of the attendees had gone back to the Swan house and celebrated Charlie's life. Bella wasn't aware of what was going on around her and Rose had a fake smile on her face. She just wanted all these people to leave.

When Jake finally escorted the last person from the house, Bella wandered into the kitchen where she saw Rose stood over the kitchen sink, frozen in time, her hands either side of the basin as she stared out into the now dark night.

Bella approached her cousin and gently turned her, wrapping her arms around her as they both sought comfort from one another.

When Rose pulled away slightly, Bella could see that her beautiful purple eyes were watering.

"I can't believe he's gone," Rose whispered before loud sobs shook through her body and she leaned against Bella, the sadness of the day riding over her like a tsunami.

Bella had no words of advice and no words of comfort. There was nothing she could say that would make things better. Their grandfather had been murdered.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled away and swiped at her eyes. She very rarely cried. "Will you promise me something, Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"You'll carry this around with you." Rose reached into her the pocket of her slacks and pulled a small red object out and handed it to Bella.

When she held the object in her hand, Bella knew exactly what it was. "You want me to carry Grandpa's pocket knife with me?"

Rose nodded her head.

Bella wanted to protest; to tell Rose that it would be strange and odd but when she caught wind of her thoughts it made sense.

_I_ _'ve just lost Grandpa, Bells - I can't lose you too_.

"You're not going to lose me," Bella reassured her cousin. "There's no way I'm going anywhere."

It wasn't a promise but it was the best she could do given the circumstances.

* * *

Later that night, when Rose was fast asleep in bed and Jake had reluctantly headed back to his trailer, Bella text Edward to let him know she would be coming round. The house was too empty and quiet without her grandfather in it. She'd left a note for Rose in case her cousin woke but she hoped she didn't; she wanted this time with Edward.

Bella slipped out of her black dress and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a large sweater. She wasn't going for attractive.

When she got to Edward's house, he was on the porch steps staring out into the night sky.

Bella shut the truck off and went straight into his arms. They wrapped around her like a vice and provided her with some much-needed comfort.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today," he murmured against her hair.

"It's alright," Bella told him. It would have been impossible.

"Come inside," he told her as he gently took her hand and led her into the dimly lit house.

Bella had been inside before and she was sure that in its heyday it had a beautiful home. Edward had been slowly getting the house redecorated, working on making it more modern and livable.

The entranceway was wide and boasted high ceiling with intricate covings weaving along the walls. It was minimally decorated; a dark wooden floor and cream walls with one plant in the corner, a sideboard where Edward put his keys and a white and brown coat cupboard. There were no pictures on the walls and no soft furnishings - you could tell it had been decorated by a man.

He led her through and into the living room where Bella gasped at what she saw. Not only had it been redecorated and was now an actual useable room, but Edward had set up a picnic in front of the roaring fire. The lights were dimmed and candles littered the coffee table giving the room a beautiful glow.

"Edward…" She really didn't have any words.

"You've had a difficult day. I wanted to do something nice for you."

She turned to look at him with watery eyes because this was sweet.

"Don't cry, Bella," he urged. He swiped under her eyes before the tears could roll down her cheek.

"It's just so sweet," she managed to say.

Edward just smiled.

He led her into the middle of the room and they lay down on the blanket that Edward had carefully laid out. He poured her a glass of prosecco and handed her a small plate. From behind him he pulled out a small bag and reached inside. Edward took a container out of the bag and opened it, revealing some very delicious looking desserts.

"I asked Rose what your favourite deserts were and then had a bakery make some mini version of them." Edward looked at Bella as if he were hoping that he'd got it right.

"They look delicious," she admitted.

Edward held the container out towards her. "Pick one."

Bella looked over the five delicious treats that waited for. Knowing immediately what one of them was she reached forward and took the small round yellow treat and placed it on her plate.

"Lemon meringue cheesecake?"

"Correct." Edward smiled.

As Bella worked her way through the delicious food, her and Edward ended up reclining on the floor, Edward leaning against the couch as Bella laid on her back and placed her head on his stomach.

"Tell me a secret," she said as she sipped on her prosecco.

"What kind of secret?"

"Any."

Edward gently ran his long fingers through her hair and twirled the ends around the tips of his fingers. "I really want to kiss you."

"That's not a secret."

"Yes, it is." Bella looked up at Edward from where she was laid down. "I've been trying to hide the fact that for the last half an hour all I've wanted to do is kiss you because that's not why I invited you over here."

For some reason, her response surprised him. "Shall I tell you a secret too?"

Edward nodded.

Bella leaned closed to Edward. "I want to kiss you too."

There was a pause before they both moved towards each other and their lips met. Bella moaned and Edward greedily lapped at the sweet taste lingering on her lips. Just because he didn't eat human food didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the taste.

Bella propped herself up on her knees and straddled Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she clung to him in desperation. Edward returned the fervour as his arms went around her back and teased the hem of her sweater.

Bella sat back from him and pulled her sweater over her head. Then she placed her lips back against Edward's.

His hands skimmed up her back and over her sides, his cold fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

He circled the clasp of her bra, testing the waters, not wanting to push.

"Take it off," she mumbled against his lips.

Eagerly, Edward unclasped the bra and stopped kissing her so he could see the beauty that awaited him. He blew out a breath when he took in her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Bella smiled and used a hand on the back of his neck to pull him close so she could start kissing him again.

His hands returned to her back and luxuriated in the soft warm skin.

Edward let his fingers breeze across the sides of her breasts and when he put a hand in between their bodies and squeezed the soft flesh, Bella moaned in his mouth.

He trailed his kisses away from her mouth and down her neck, licking and sucking at her skin until he got to her breasts. His tongue circled the nipple before he pulled the peaked bud into his mouth.

Above him, Bella moaned. "Oh!"

Her nipples tingled and her eyes squeezed closed.

Edward smiled against the skin at her breast. This was how he wanted her. His fangs clicked down are arousal spread through his body. His tongue returned to her nipple and he sucked it into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the rigid flesh.

Bella rocked against him and then in desperation, she dragged his mouth from her breast and back to hers. Her hands grasped at his shirt.

"Off - I want this off," she gasped.

Who was he to argue?

In a matter of seconds, his shirt was off and Bella's mouth and hands were exploring his chest, much in the same way he had done to her.

Edward let his eyes fall close and Bella smiled at the look of pure pleasure that crossed his features.

Her lips caressed the skin of his chest and she let her fingers wander over his nipples.

When her fingers stroked down to his abdomen, his muscles clenched and he pulled her back up to his lips, shifting her body slightly so she was now straddling one leg.

Edward began rocking against her and Bella moaned and grasped at his neck as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

Her arousal was fresh in the room and it drove Edward wild.

"Edward… oh!" she moaned. "Oh God!"

He rocked harder against her and placed his hands on her hips to guide her motions, pushing her closer and closer to her pleasure.

"There!" she cried when he rocked her harder.

Edward used that as his cue and kept up the strong thrusts, continuing to kiss her neck as he did.

Bella whimpered and then her body froze before violent shivers wracked her body and Edward could smell her come as she gushed against him.

The smell of her, the feel of her and the taste of her was enough to send him flying over the edge with only two more thrusts and for the first time in a long time, Edward Masen came in his trousers.

As they both came down, Bella rested her forehead against his and Edward kissed the tip of her nose.

The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet and perfect.

Until a deep voice called out, "Edward - I need to talk to you."

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Ten: Got It Bad

Edward and Bella shared a look before laughter overtook them both.

"Give me a minute, Em!" Edward shouted, apologising with his eyes to Bella. "That's my brother, Emmett." He retracted his fangs away but revelled in the fact he could still taste Bella on his lips.

"He's your older brother, right?" Edward had told Bella about his family on one of their dates.

"Yeah." He let his forehead rest against hers. "I'm sorry - I didn't know he'd be coming over."

"It's alright," she told him, planting a soft kiss to his lips before she stood from his lap and begin to find her clothes and redress.

Edward did the same and then took her hand as they went to find out where Emmett had gone to.

They found him in the kitchen, sipping a bottle of Crimson Twister.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella."

Emmett stood from the chair and the first thing Bella noticed was just how large he was. He wasn't just tall but he was broad too. She doubted if his shoulders would fit through some narrow doorways. He had light brown hair that was short and bright blue eyes. There was a light amount of stubble on his face and he was just as handsome as his brother.

"It's very nice to meet you," Emmett said as he stuck out his large hand and gently took hers. Despite being so large, his grip was surprisingly soft.

"You too," Bella responded.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bella felt her face flame. "But I need your help - as an accountant," he said turning his attention to Edward.

"Of course," Edward said immediately. He pulled out a chair for Bella and got her a bottle of water before sitting down next to her.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone has taken fifty thousand dollars from the business. The only reason I found out was because Jessica noticed something wrong with the books. Can you take a look at them and make sure I'm not missing anymore?"

"Of course," Edward nodded.

"Do you know who took it?" Bella asked wanting to weigh in on the conversation.

"I have my suspicions." Emmett took a sip of his drink. "But, enough about my problems. Edward told me about your grandfather, Bella - I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She didn't want to say it was alright or it wasn't his fault. That wasn't why he was apologising.

He slid a piece of paper across the table. "This is my number. If you need anything and can't get ahold of Edward, let me know."

She took it with a smile.

"Now, Bella, tell me about yourself," Emmett said, shaking away some of the sadness that had enveloped the room.

"There's not much to tell."

"I doubt that. You're the first woman who's turned Edward's head in a long time. You must be special."

Bella blushed at his words and Edward placed a sweet kiss to her temple.

"She is special," he said in a low voice and the brother's shared a look.

* * *

Emmett waited patiently as Edward and Bella said their goodbye's. He heard their hushed whisperings and wondered if his brother knew he was in love. Probably not. Edward was sometimes blind when it came to matters of the heart. What he said was true, Bella had been the only girl in a long time to turn Edward's head and Emmett was glad he had found someone. His last relationship had been a disaster and Bella seemed like she could be good for him.

"So…" Emmett began when Edward came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Have you told Carlisle?"

"About Bella? Yes."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "About the way she smells."

Edward stiffened. "I've mentioned it."

"She smells good, Edward. _Really_ good."

"I know." Edward scrubbed his hand over his face. "I can't stay away. She's just so amazing and beautiful and intelligent…"

Emmett gave him a small smile. "As long as you're with her for the right reasons."

"I thought you approved of drinking human blood?"

"I do but I don't want to have to deal with your depressed ass if you kill her." Edward could hear the teasing tone in his voice but he still looked at the ground. He didn't like reminders of the dark days of his past.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good."

"Tell me more about this money that's gone missing," Edward said.

Emmett took another sip of his drink. "Jess noticed it this morning but I wanted to check it over to make sure. I think it's one of the employees that have taken it. I just need to work out which one."

"Time frame?"

"From what I can gather the last three months. We picked up a lot of business so whoever took the money probably thought we wouldn't miss it."

As Emmett explained more about the missing money and filled Edward in on the details, the bronze haired vampire let his mind wander.

And it wandered straight to Bella. The feel of her against him, the way her scent intoxicated him, the way her laugh gave him chills up his spine and the way her smile made everything better.

He was falling and he was falling fast.

A smile graced his face and Emmett shook his head.

"There's no point talking to you when you've got that silly look on your face."

"What silly look?"

" _That_ silly look." Emmett punctuated his point by waving a large finger in front of his face.

If Edward could blush, he would by now.

"You've got it bad, brother," Emmett said.

Edward could have scoffed, like he didn't already know.

**Hello everyone. I hope you** **'re all doing well. Sorry for my absence lately. If you follow my Tumblr then you'll know that the last few months have been very difficult. Everything came to a head a few weeks ago when very unexpectedly, we lost one of our dogs. It was such a shock and so heartbreaking that I just needed to step back from everything. I've spent a few days just resting, gaming and being with my family and I feel much better for it. Thank you for your patience.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Eleven: Olympic Peninsula Adventures

Bella awoke, her body feeling tingly as she recounted her night with Edward. It had been wonderful, even if his brother had interrupted them. It gave her a break from there reality she was facing.

She got out of bed and headed down the hall. The door to her Grandfather's bedroom was closed and as much as she desperately wanted to go inside she knew it would just bring on another wave of sadness.

Downstairs, Rose was sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands and her laptop in front of her as she stared off into the distance.

"Morning," Bella called lightly, not wanting to startle her.

Rose snapped out of whatever trance she was in and her purple eyes met Bella's. "Morning." She sipped at her tea. "Did you have fun last night?" When she raised her eyebrows, Bella blushed.

"I had a wonderful night thank you." She didn't want to be embarrassed about it. She was a grown woman in an adult relationship. She could enjoy a night of pleasure if she wanted.

"Good." There was a slight sadness to Rose's eyes and as Bella waited for the kettle to boil she realised why. The spot their Grandfather usually took was vacant.

"Rose-"

Her cousin cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it. It's too soon."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Alright." She motioned her chin towards the laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the Facebook page of Olympic Peninsula Adventures." She put her cup down and began to scroll through the page. "It lists their employees so I've been going through them - I thought I might be able to find something out. And I did." Rose turned the laptop towards me to reveal a picture of a young girl, probably a few years younger than us with pale skin and wild red hair that framed her face. "This is Maggie Green. She hasn't posted on her Facebook account for six months and there's a private page called 'Remembering Maggie'.My next port of call is to check the online obituaries."

"That's really morbid," Bella told her. "And her family might not have even put up an announcement if it's the same person… and she might have died naturally."

"I know it's a long shot but we need to catch whoever did this."

Bella understood. She turned her attention back to the kettle and when it had finished boiling she went about making herself a cup of tea.

"Hey, B?" Rose called. "It's the right Maggie Green." Bella turned to see what was on Rose's laptop. There, in plain text was an obituary for Maggie Green, her picture (the same one from Facebook) in full colour next to it. Underneath her obituary was a plea from the police asking individuals to come forward if they knew anything that might help them catch her killer.

Bella sat back and processed the information as Rose pulled up another news article. "She was found murdered in her home, postmortem says strangulation… and fang marks were found on her wrist."

Bella let out a breath as Rose continued to scroll through the article.

"She didn't have any family," she informed Bella sadly. "The Facebook page was set up by some of her colleagues at work."

Rose met Bella's eyes over the laptop.

_We need to do something._ Rose's mind swirled with worry. Edward and Jake had told her they suspected whoever stabbed Bella at _Black_ _'s_ was responsible for her Grandfather's death. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Let me get some breakfast," Bella said. "And then we'll go."

Rose nodded. The trip might prove fruitless or it might prove useful, but there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and both Rose and Bella had gotten dressed and driven into town (Jake having fixed their car before the funeral). They were hoping that one of the employees at Olympic Peninsula Adventures could help them out. Even if they didn't say anything, there might be something in their minds that would give them a clue.

"Ready?" Rose asked Bella as she pulled the car to a stop. Bella nodded and they got out of the vehicle and walked towards the shop.

The bell above the door went off when they went in and a middle-aged man looked up, giving them both a smile.

"Can I help you girls with anything?" His voice was soft and gentle and his hazel eyes were some of the kindest Bella had seen. He had an air about him that screamed nice.

"Yeah, we were actually looking for an old friend of ours… Maggie ?" Bella questioned. The main straightened immediately at her name and a sense of sadness crept onto his features.

"Maggie Green?"

Both girls nodded.

"I'm afraid she's not here," the man told them. "Unfortunately she was killed a few months back."

Rose and Bella faked shock.

"That's terrible!" Rose said, bringing a hand to her mouth.

The old man nodded and then sighed. "They think it was a deliberate murder - she was strangled in her apartment." Images of the news items flashed in his mind, the floor where she had been found, the overturned pots on the side where she had struggled.

"Do they know who did it?" Bella asked.

"No - the police haven't even had any leads." His voice was laced in disappointment. It was clear how highly he thought of Maggie. "The really sad thing is she had just started to date someone. She was very excited about it." The memory of her smiling face was clear in his mind. "She never dated, not until she met him."

"Do you know who she was dating? Rose asked.

"She only told me about him the week before she died. She seemed like she really liked him. Such a shame…" he trailed off. He was silent and still before clearing his throat and looking apologetically at Bella and Rose. "Sorry, that was the last conversation I had with her. I was off for a week."

"Don't apologise," Bella told him, fully empathising with his grief.

"Is there another employee who could have seen her in that time?" Rose questioned.

The man shook his head. "I used to manage the shop by myself but had to hire Maggie when my health went downhill. She told me she could manage by herself."

Guilt consumed him. His mind went into the 'what-ifs'; what if he hadn't taken the week off; what if he had hired someone else to help; what if he had questioned her about the boy she was seeing?

"You can't think like that," Bella told him, reaching forward and covered his wrinkled hand with her own. "It's easy but you can't. It'll eat you up."

The man stared at Bella, understanding her words straight away.

"We just lost our Grandpa," Rose said quietly. "If we thought about the 'what-ifs', we'd never stop crying."

The man looked at them both.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were full of understanding.

Then for a moment, just a moment, the three of them were united by their grief and their questions.

"Maggie left some belongings her… as you're her friends would you like to take them? I hate to think of them just sitting in a box."

"Yeah," Rose told him as she nodded. Bella took her hand from his and watched as he disappeared into what appeared to be a storeroom, emerging only a few seconds later with a box.

He handed it to Rose.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question?" Bella asked. The man nodded. "Do you sell bumper stickers?"

"We don't sell them but if you have a loyalty card you get one once you've purchased over fifty dollars worth of equipment."

"Thanks," Bella and Rose told him, leaving the shop and getting in their truck.

"He didn't lie to us," Rose said. "He didn't know anything about her death until the police spoke to him. He was genuinely upset that she'd been killed." She paused. "Did you focus on the memory of his last conversation with Maggie?"

Bella shook her head.

"In that memory, she didn't have any bite marks on her wrist."

"Which means she got them after she'd spoken to him," Bella concluded. "In the week leading up to her death."

"All of these deaths have to be related; Irina's, Maggie's…Grandpa's. Even your stabbing."

It was a possibility that Bella had considered. She'd had no choice after what Jake and Edward told her.

"Come on," Rose began. "Let's get back. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can look through this box and see if there's anything in there."

"Is that why you accepted it?"

"I was hoping there might be some pictures or something that can help us."

Bella nodded as Rose started up the engine and backed out of the parking space.

She hoped the box of Maggie's belongings provided some kind of answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twelve: The Hoodie

"Found anything yet?" Bella asked and Rose shook her head. Maggie didn't keep anything that gave away who her boyfriend was. She had a small trinket box that she kept some shells in, a pair of headphones, some moisturiser, a small selection of makeup and that's all they'd managed to find so far.

"Wait," Rose said, pulling out a piece of fabric from the bottom of the box. She held it up and examined it. It was a hoodie - a Forks High School graduations hoodie from five years ago, the same time Rose and I graduated.

"This can't be Maggie's," Rose began. "She's two years younger than we are… and look at the size of this thing." Rose swished it around to prove her point. It was huge and from pictures, Maggie was a tiny person.

"Do you think it belonged to her boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Who else would it belong to. She didn't have any family so it wouldn't be from her brothers… chances are it was her boyfriend's." Bella said.

"So whoever murdered Maggie graduated the same time as we did," Rose said quietly. Her mind ran through their graduating class.

Both were silent until Rose pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'm going to tell Jake we've found something."

Bella didn't like where this was going - the killer was getting closer and closer to them every day and the worst thing was that none of them knew who it was. It could be anyone - the builder comes in and gets a black coffee, no sugar every morning; the single dad who works two jobs to provide for his children or the woman who collects money for charity on the corner.

Rose ended her call to Jake. "He'll be over in a few hours; he's got someone applying for the waitress position."

Bella and Rose were both silent for a few minutes, thoughts running through their heads. The situation just seemed to be getting more complicated by the minute.

* * *

A few hours later, Jake arrived. "I would have come sooner but I was interviewing the new waitress?"

"She got the job?" Bella questioned and Jake nodded.

"Her name's Esme. She's really nice - only a few years older than us." Bella nodded and smiled. It would be nice to have some help at _Black_ _'s_. There were only three of them working as waitresses at the minute, Rose, Bella and Victoria. Victoria was… different. She was much more interested in flirting with men then doing her job. Her flaming red hair and piercing green eyes definitely attracted their attention.

"Interview go alright?" Rose asked as Bella and Jake walked into the kitchen, Jake flopping himself down in a chair.

"Yeah. I hired her. Her name's Esme and she's lovely."

"Will Victoria like her?" Rose asked remembering the last time Jake had tried to hire a new waitress. Victoria had bitched and whine so much that she left. Bella and Rose both suspected it was because the waitress was younger than Victoria and prettier.

Jake snorted. "It's Victoria, what do you think? Plus she has a kid… so you know, probably not." We all knew how Victoria felt about children - she wasn't their biggest fan. She hated serving them, hated cleaning up after them and hated any interaction she had to have with them.

"Well we can't wait to meet her," Bella said, letting Jake know she and Rose were excited about her arrival.

"You won't have to wait too long," Jake began. "She's working tomorrow so you'll get to see her then." Rose and Bella nodded as the doorbell rang.

Bella went to get it and was pleasantly surprised to see Edward. She had text him to let him know about the hoodie and he had responded by saying that he would most likely be coming over this evening but she thought it would have been later.

"Hi," she whispered as Edward pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"Hi yourself," he whispered back before his lips descended onto hers in a sweet lingering kiss. Bella smiled when he retreated from her and tangled her hands in his coppery locks, pulling his lips back to hers.

They kissed sweetly and gently, their lips working each other over as they became reacquainted. Edward pulled away, his eyes staring into Bella's chocolate brown ones as his fingers began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are you alright?" he questioned and Bella nodded.

"Come on," she told him, gently placing her hand in his and leading him through the front door and into the kitchen where Jake and Rose were.

"Hi Edward," Rose said cheerfully, sitting down on a chair next to Jake.

"Hello, Rosalie." He turned to Jake. "Jake." Both men nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Bella and Rose rolled their eyes.

"So what have you found?" Jake asked, sitting back against the chair.

Bella reached across from where she was sitting with Edward to the counter where the hoodie had been neatly folded. "This."

She laid it out on the table and ran her hands over the few wrinkles that had creased the fabric. She was trying to be respectful.

Jake's eyes scanned over the dark grey of the hoodie. "Do you recognise it as anybody's?"

"Everyone got the same one," Rose told him.

"It narrows down the pool of suspects, so that's a good thing," Edward said. "Are you going to tell the police?"

Rose and Bella had discussed it. They'd made a list of the pros and cons and they knew they should tell the police, they grew up with an officer of the law. But he was competent and willing to listen. Officer Randall was not. He had his sights fixed firmly on Edward and Bella doubted anything they said or did would change his mind. Hell, he would probably accuse them of falsifying evidence.

"No - Officer Randall isn't your biggest fan and we really don't think he'd take too kindly to us interfering," Rose said.

"Stupid male pride," Jake muttered under his breath.

Rose gave a rather unladylike snort. "What about that time you tried to do a skateboarding trick when you were fourteen and broke your arm?" Heat flamed in Jake's face. "Bella and I told you not to but you didn't listen."

Bella smirked at the memory.

"That's different," Jake reasoned. "I was a teenager, teenagers are inherently stupid. Officer Randall is a grown man."

"He does seem to have prejudice towards vampires," Edward chimed in. "He was convinced a vampire killed those women. When I explained the signs said differently he said I wasn't being cooperative."

"He's just throwing his weight around," Bella soothed, placing her hand on Edward's arm. "According to Tyler his wife left him."

"About time," Rose commented snarkily. "Have you heard his thoughts?" She gave a shiver. "That guy is into some weird stuff!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Thirteen: Esme

Edward and Jake said goodnight to Bella and Rose, both of them departing at the same time. They walked into the woods and Edward turned to Jake.

"It was the same scent," Jake confirmed. "Same scent as the person who killed Charlie and the same scent as the person who tried to kill Bella. It was faint but it was there."

Edward nodded. "I picked something up but I wasn't sure."

Jake ran a hand over his face. "Whoever's doing this is getting out of control. Killing Charlie the way they did?" He shook his head. "They were angry."

"Charlie didn't have anybody who disliked him did he?"

Jake shook his head. "He was a cop but fair. Most people loved him."

"He seemed like a nice man when I met him." And that was the truth. Edward had seen the love and pride in his eyes when he looked at his granddaughters. He'd taken the both of them on in the space of a few months; a bad person wouldn't do that.

"I think we need to start watching the house," Jake said.

"I agree. It's not safe for Bella or Rose." He looked at the shifter and noticed how tired he looked. "I'll take tonight and you can do tomorrow. We'll do alternate nights."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Jake clapped him on the back and walked past him to his truck. "Let me know if you get anything."

Edward nodded his head. He leaned up against his tree and his eyes focused in on the bedroom window that was Bella's. The curtains were drawn closed and there was a soft light illuminating the room. If he listened he could hear her steady breathing as she took a sip of water before slipping between the covers and opening her book, the pages crinkling as she did.

He could feel her warm skin against his and taste her on his lips. He felt a sense of contentedness wash over him but knew it wasn't just his own feelings. He needed to tell Bella about the side effects of vampire blood.

He'd never given his blood to a human before and it felt strange having her presence in his system. Strange but soothing. It was comforting, like a dull hum in the background. If he closed his eyes he could pretend that his heart was beating in time with hers. The steady thrum of it relaxing him.

Bella Swan had come into his life and Edward knew that he was falling hard and fast. He'd never met anyone like her. She intrigued him and haunted his thoughts. She was intelligent, kind, funny and beautiful - to name a few - and he sometimes had to ground himself when it came to her.

He could see forever with her. Her skin glistening under the moonlight as they took a stroll around the park. Her lips, red with blood after a feed. Her body hard and durable but soft and yielding under his touch.

The more he thought about it, the more forever didn't seem long enough.

* * *

Bella and Rose pulled into the parking lot of _Black_ _'s._ They headed inside and were immediately greeted by Jake behind the bar with a woman stood in front of him. She had her back to them. She had shiny brown hair, a slender frame and a _Black_ _'s u_ niform on.

"Bella, Rose - this is Esme. She's the new waitress." Jake waved us forward and the woman - Esme - turned around and smiled at us.

She was a pretty woman with a heart-shaped face and green eyes. They were so warm and kind that Bella and Rose instantly felt at ease with her.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is Rose," Bella said, gesturing to her cousin and smiled at the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you."

"You came at the right time," Rose began. "We've been getting swamped lately and could definitely use the help."

"I saw the ad and thought 'why not?'; my son turned six months old a week ago so I finally feel ready to go back to work."

"What's your son's name?" Bella asked as the three of them put their aprons.

"Ethan." In her mind Esme pictured him and Rose and Bella both smiled. He was an adorable child. He had a smattering of light hair on his head and green eyes, a cheeky smile on his chubby face. "He's my whole world."

"Does your partner look after him when you're working?" Rose asked, pulling out some napkins from under the counter.

Esme froze. "My partner didn't want him. He told me I had to choose between him and the baby. Ethan won of course." In her mind, she remembered the afternoon that she told Charles that she was pregnant. She'd gone into his apartment and he told him. He sat quietly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He asked her how much she wanted to get it 'dealt with'. Esme had reacted with disgust. She'd stood from the chair, fully intent on chastising him but he'd risen too. "It's me or the baby!" he demanded. In Esme's mind, it had been an easy choice. Any child she had would always come before a man.

At that moment Bella saw her strength and resilience. She saw how much she loved her son and knew that she was a good woman.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," Rose apologised. "I didn't mean to upset you, especially as you've been working here for ten minutes."

Esme shook her head. "It's fine, honestly. I'm a single mom and I'm not ashamed. I'm lucky that I've found someone to look after him when I'm working. Where I used to live, nobody wanted to get involved."

Bella and Rose frowned.

Rose pulled a piece of paper from her pad and quickly wrote down a few numbers. "Here," she handed directly to Esme. "These are our numbers. Ring if you need anything."

Esme glanced down at the piece of paper Rose just handed to her and a smile crossed her features. She was truly grateful.

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving both Rose and Bella a smile.

_Moving to Forks may be the best decision you_ _'ve ever made_ she thought to herself. Rose and Bella looked at each other. They liked Esme.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Fourteen: A Favour

Jacob drove himself and Edward back from _Incubus_. Edward had gone through the accounts and thankfully it looked like no more money had been stolen. Edward wasn't able to find out who had taken the money but Emmett had his suspicions. The money was coming out of the till and only so many people had access to that. Emmett had a plan.

Jake and Emmett had spoken about the murders. Nobody in the club had known anything but they were talking about it. The news of the murders had spread and whilst no one knew who would have done it they all knew about them. Some people had some absurd theories; that it was a vampire trying to get revenge, that it was a human who was impotent and that's why he killed women and the third being that it was a vampire who glamored his victims into killing themselves by strangulation. They didn't seem to realise that that wasn't possible.

"Has Officer Randall said anything else to you?" Edward asked.

Jake shook his head. "He hates you. He keeps asking me if I know what blood type you like."

Edward could see the slight smirk on Jake's face.

"Has he ever met a vampire?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

That made sense. He didn't know how to deal with them.

The car lapsed into silence once more. It was awkward, rather companionable. If anyone knew what was going on they would probably say that Jake and Edward were tolerating each other.

Everything was going fine until two yellow eyes appeared at the side of the road and sprinted across it, causing Jake to grip the steering wheel and violently swerve the car.

Edward grasped onto the dashboard and Jake hits the brake and the car screeched to a halt.

"You saw that right?" Jake asked, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Yes." Edward leapt from the car and into the night. He sniffed the air. Nothing.

Jake came and stood next to him. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure but it wasn't human." Edward managed a brief glimpse at the creature. It stood at around six foot and walked sloped. It was quick and appeared to have two large horns coming out of its head.

Jake's eyes scanned the dark night, glancing into the edge of the forest. "Whatever it was it's long gone. I'll have a patrol when we get home."

Edward nodded. "I think that would be best."

Knowing that whatever it was, was now long gone, both men got back into the car and continued on their journey home.

The ride was silent, their thoughts on the creature they had just seen.

What on Earth was it?

* * *

Edward unlocked his front door and turned the light on the side table on.

Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

He breathed deeply and a familiar scent hit his nose. He suppressed a growl.

He followed the scent upstairs and found his intruder sat on his bed, her hands stroking over the duvet cover.

"I've been waiting a while," she said without any preamble. "I almost thought you'd never come back."

"I wouldn't have if I'd have known you were here, Tanya."

She ignored the venom in his voice. "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?"

"I only have Crimson Twisters and I know you're not a fan." He was starting to feel dangerous.

"It's cute how you try to retain your humanity," Tanya cooed, tilting her head to look at him. "I feel sorry that you still haven't embraced this lifestyle." She stood from the bed and placed herself in front of him. "You came so close," she whispered.

"I left that behind me ." He didn't like to talk about those years. The years when he wasn't himself and when he turned his back on everyone and everything.

"Well, it's going to make a return if you don't do me a favour, remember ?" How could he forget?

"What if I say no?"

"If you refuse, I might just have to talk to Heidi about your little brown-haired pet." Edward stilled when he heard these words. Tanya didn't make empty threats - he'd learned that the hard way.

"She's not my pet," Edward spat at her, hating the way she referred to Bella.

Tanya studied him for a moment. "You have feelings for her?" It came out as a sneer but Edward could hear the jealousy in her voice.

She hated that fact that she hadn't been the one to change him - it would have made the sex phenomenal. But she was grateful to Carlisle for doing that. He was too attractive not to be worshipped forever.

She let out a condescending laugh.

"What do you want, Tanya?" He was already tired of her games.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm cashing in on that favour. In three days you are going to meet me at the abandoned car factory on the outskirts of town." With this, she turned on her heel and began to walk out the door.

"What's the favour?" Edward asked, blurring to stand in front of her, blocking her exit.

Tanya leaned up and Edward tensed. She brushed her lips over his cheek and moved them next to his ear. "You'll see," she whispered. She took off into the night and Edward let out a breath. Whatever was coming wasn't going to be good - not with Tanya involved.

He ran a hand through his hair - a habit he'd picked up in his human years and retained into his vampire life.

He needed to protect Bella at all cost. She was special. If his heart was still beating he was in no doubt that it would be beating for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Fifteen: First Time

Bella walked out to the front porch where Edward was seated. "You can come inside, you know," she told him.

"I know." He reached for her. "But you are distracting and I don't want to be distracted when I'm meant to be keeping you safe."

She went into his arms and he pulled her into his lap, settling across his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hers went around his neck and she threaded her fingers into his soft locks.

"Are you saying I'm distracting?" Her fingers were creating wonderful sensations across his scalp.

"Just the slightest." He faced her and his eyes immediately went to her lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bella whispered before she kissed him.

It didn't take long until she felt like she was on fire. His cold lips started a heart that burned bright and hot in her belly.

"You're a vision," he whispered. Bella didn't think she was. They'd been to the movies earlier and she had worn a simple white flowy top with some light brown trousers and flats. Edward thought otherwise.

Bella made a noise of disagreement in the back of her throat and Edward pulled away from her.

His hand gently found her chin and he stroked his fingers over her red lips. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He smiled and gently leaned in, placing his lips back on hers. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved her lips to his ear.

"Take me inside."

How could Edward refuse?

He picked up her in his arms as carried her upstairs. He placed her on her bed and she tugged him down so he was lying on top of her, his muscles rippling beneath her hands.

They kissed slowly and leisurely and it was wonderful. Edward's hand caressed Bella's hips and sides as she moved her hands to the front of his shirt and began to slowly unbutton it, revelling in every inch of skin that was revealed.

Once the buttons were undone, Bella ran her hands under his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. Edward sat up and pulled the garment from his body, smiling at her.

He took her hands and pulled her back into a sitting position. He pulled the hem of her shirt upwards and gently took it from her body. Bella took her bra off and let it drop to the floor, Edward's eyes staring into hers before he finally looked down to her breasts.

They came together again, their lips crashing and moulding together. Her hands reached for his jeans and together they undid the button and pulled his fly down. Edward pulled back from Bella once more and stood to his full height. He dropped his jeans and boxers, toeing off his shoes and socks in the process. Bella's mouth went dry.

Edward pulled Bella upwards and just like they had done for him, they both undid her jeans.

Before Bella could dwell on any thoughts, Edward had pushed her back on the bed and was on top of her. He kissed her, his hands either side of her head as he lowered his body onto hers, allowing her to feel every ridge and crevice. She moaned. He was hard… everywhere.

She was ready for this - so read. Bella ran her hands up his muscled arms and dug them into his back when he bit her lip causing him to groan.

He settled himself firmly between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his back. "Are you sure?" he questioned, his green eyes sparkling with lust as Bella nodded. He leaned down to caress her lips with his once more before Bella felt the tip of his cock at her entrance.

She kissed him passionately and moved her hips against his, trying to urge him on, her body begging for more.

Very slowly, Edward pushed forward, his tip entering her followed by the rest of him. Bella broke the kiss to throw her head back as Edward groaned, sliding himself in fully.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Bella shut her eyes tightly and waited for the slight stinging sensation to subside. She wasn't a virgin but he was bigger than her first; in length and girth.

"Give me a minute," she whispered and he nodded, moving his lips down to her breast and beginning to shower her nipples with attention from his mouth and tongue.

After a few moments, the stinging sensation began to subside and a pleasurable feeling settled over her. Bella groaned and pulled his lips to hers, nodding against him to let him know he could move.

The first thrust caused them both to groan and Bella locked her legs behind him, pushing him deeper inside.

Edward growled and then stilled, placing his head against her chest as he panted.

"Edward," Bella whispered breathlessly, her hands threading into his hair as she pulled his face up.

Edward looked at her with shame in his eyes and she saw two fangs sticking out from his mouth. He didn't say anything.

Bella brought her thumb up to his mouth and she let her fingers run over his soft lips and then into his mouth, feeling the pointy tips on her skin.

"Go on," she whispered. She placed his head at her neck and titled back, waiting.

But Edward didn't bite into her. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm falling in love with you," he told her before placing a passionate kiss on her lips and resuming his thrusts. Bella moaned as he dragged his lips down her chin and began to suck and lick at her neck.

His fangs slid into her, a stinging sensation, not dissimilar to the one she had felt earlier, beginning in her neck. But Bella moaned in pleasure as Edward thrust into her and hit a particular spot that made her eyes roll back into her head.

She gripped onto his back and felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm starting; the tightening in her stomach, the curling of her toes and the tingling of her breasts. Edward continued to suck on her neck as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her insides tightened against Edward's shaft and the tight peaks of her nipples brushed against his chest hair.

Edward pulled away from her neck, sealing the wound with a lick before he let out a loud groan and released himself inside her.

Bella continued to moan as Edward kept thrusting, both of them reaching their peaks with their bodies entwined.

**I** **'m sorry this is late - I've been unwell for the last 3 weeks and ended up having to go to the hospital last week. Don't worry though, I'm recovering and feeling a lot better. I hope you're all doing well and thank you for your continued support.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Sixteen: Vanessa

Edward sped towards the car factory. If he was human he knew he would be feeling sick, sweating and his heart would be beating erratically. He knew whatever Tanya had planned would be horrid.

He stopped when he got to the edge of the lot and took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever was to come. All he wanted to do was go over to Bella's and crawl into bed with her. His place at her side had quickly become his safe haven. He'd left in the earlier hours of the morning, giving her a brief kiss to her cheek before he sped home. Last night had been unlike any other night he had ever spent with a woman. With Bella, they connected in so many ways and it was becoming difficult to not be around her.

A faint cry from the building pulled Edward from his thoughts and he sped inside, easily picking up a sweet scent and navigating his way through the corridors.

He froze when he entered what must have been the cafeteria when the factory was still functional. Tanya was stood in the middle of the room, but she wasn't alone. Knelt at her feet was a young girl, tears trickling down her face - she had duct tape over her mouth and her hands had been tied behind her back with rope.

"What the hell have you done?!" Edward roared, charging towards them and only stopping when the girl let out a whimper from behind her makeshift gag.

"I haven't do anything," Tanya beamed with an evil smile on her face. "In fact, it's you that's going to do something for me." She brushed the girl's long copper ringlets away from her neck and the poor girl flinched. Her cold fingers traced down the column of her pale neck and Edward heard the girl's heartbeat begin to speed up.

"No," Edward told her when the realisation of what she wanted him to do hit him. "I won't change her," he said with gritted teeth.

"Oh but you will," Tanya cooed. "You will change her because if you don't, I'll tell Heidi about _Isabella_ ," she spat out her name, "and _Rosalie_ … and you know what she'll do to them." Her tone was threatening and the muscles in Edward's body begin to coil tight, ready for a fight.

Edward looked hard at Tanya but she just smirked.

"Why should I do this? It's just going to be something else after this - you'll never stop. You'll always want more."

Tanya let out a small humourless laugh. "You do this for me and you won't have to worry about owing me anything."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I kept my promise to you all these years - surely that counts for something." Edward looked away and at the faded and dusty walls. The girl had quietened now but she was still crying, tears falling silently from her eyes.

"If you want her changed, why don't you just do it?" Edward questioned in a final attempt to see if he could work out what this was all about.

"I haven't got time to raise a newborn. I don't want to deal with the hunger, confusion and the whole 'I want to be human thing'," Tanya replied smugly. "I do lead a pretty busy life."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I change her and you leave - you leave me alone, you leave Bella and Rosalie alone and you don't come back."

Tanya nodded in agreement.

Edward crouched down so he was eye level with the poor girl. He placed two hands under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. What he saw made his heart clench - she had the same brown eyes as Bella.

He closed his eyes to steel his resolve and when he opened them, he gently took the tape from her mouth. The girl looked at him with fear as he undid the rope that was around her wrists and helped her to stand.

"My name's Edward, what's yours?" This girl was just a child, she looked to be around twenty-one or so.

"Vanessa," she said timidly as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"I know," Edward told her. "I'm sorry but I don't have a choice."

She didn't say anything.

Tanya tapped her foot on the ground, annoyed at their conversation. She grabbed Vanessa's hair and pulled her head back, causing the young girl to cry out in pain.

"Let her go!" Edward commanded. Tanya loosened her grip enough for Edward to take the crying girl under his arm and away from Tanya. "If you want me to change her, I will do it the way I want to."

Vanessa trembled against his body.

He turned to her. "Vanessa, I need you to look at me." She did and his heart would have clenched if it could. The terror was clear in her eyes, but there was something else… understanding. "I'm going to change you into a vampire. When you wake up, you will be transformed. You'll probably be thirsty but I need you to try and control it until I can get you some Crimson Twisters." Vanessa nodded at his words.

Edward turned to look at Tanya. She looked smug.

"I'm so sorry," he told Vanessa as he turned to face her. He brushed the hair from her neck before dropping his fangs and plunging them into her skin.

She cried out in pain, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as he began to drink her blood.

Edward took several gulps before he turned to look at Tanya, blood dripping down his chin. "You're a bitch," he growled, sinking his fangs back into Vanessa's neck.

It took a few minutes before she stopped moving; Edward had taken enough blood to weaken her as she went slack in his arms. Her body lost all it's rigidity so he lowered her to the ground, kneeling by her side as he continued to drink until there was nothing left.

After a few more minutes, her heartbeat began to face and her breathing became laboured. Eventually, she took her last breath in his arms.

Edward pulled away and bit into his wrist, placing the opening of the wound at her mouth where he let his blood drip down her throat.

Moments later, Edward pulled his wrist away from Vanessa's mouth and his skin began to automatically heal itself. He turned from her and towards the malicious blonde was standing over him.

"Are you happy now?" he asked her, his fangs still extended as anger burned through his veins.

"Very," she whispered. She glanced down at the girl laid on the floor. Her plans were set in motion - Heidi would be so proud of her for what she had accomplished.

Tanya spared one last look at the handsome man and his new progeny. She briefly wondered if he'd fuck her.

"You'll thank me one day," she told him before she left, the sound of her heels loud in the otherwise silent factory.

Edward picked Vanessa up from the floor and went in search of somewhere to hide whilst the sun rose.

He managed to find the door to a basement and he took her down into the darkness. His eyes adjusted immediately and he found a large crate in the corner of the room.

Placing Vanessa on the floor once more, Edward prised the lid off, picked Vanessa up again and climbed in with her.

He leaned her pliant body against his as he pulled the lid of the crate over. He wrapped his arms around her now cold corpse.

Self-hatred ran through his body. He had just ruined her life.

**Two chapters in one week to apologise for my absence. Posting will go back to normal now. I hope you're all doing well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Seventeen: Lack of Heart

"Is he always like this?" a giggling Esme asked as she stepped through the archway that led from the kitchen to the bar. Bella nodded.

"Tyler's a flirt alright."

Esme shook her head as Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do some work!" she scolded, a hint of blush on her cheeks as she began to place some clean glasses back on the shelf. After a few moments of silence, she turned to Bella, "I didn't think you were working tonight?"

"I wasn't meant to be, but Edward's busy tonight so I thought I'd come down and help out - I could use the money." Esme nodded her head in understanding. She was a single mom after all.

What Bella didn't add is that with Rose working and Edward busy with some work, Jake didn't feel it was appropriate for Bella to be left on her own. And Bella didn't fancy being in the house by herself just yet.

"How do you not punch him?" Rose asked as she placed her tray down (rather forcefully) and began to complete a drinks order.

Bella glanced over to where she had come from and saw Mike and his lackeys sat around drinking.

"He gives good tips," she told her cousin as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've got a tip for him," Rose began, "when you can no longer stand, stop drinking!"

The three women watched as Mike stood up, swayed on his feet and then sat back down, the top half of his body still moving.

Rose shook her head and walked back over, her tray teaming with drinks.

"Any big plans tonight?" Bella asked Esme as she began to wipe down the bar.

"Does sitting in front of the television with a pint of ice cream count?"

"Sounds like a pretty good evening to me," Bella told her, sharing a laugh with the woman. Esme seemed like a genuinely nice person and Bella was going to do everything she could to make her feel welcome. She had yet to meet her son, Ethan, but Bella was certain that he was just as charming as his mother.

"I'll be back in a minute," Esme said as she grabbed a garbage bag out of the trash and took it outside to put it in the dumpster.

Bella continued to wipe the bar down until the bell above the door sounded, letting everyone know a customer had arrived.

It was a woman of average height with light brown hair. She was pretty but plain.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could tell me where the closest hotel is? I need somewhere to stay."

Bella gave the woman a friendly smile and handed her a flyer from the counter. "There's _The Olympic Hotel_ which is about a fifteen-minute drive from her."

"Thank you," the woman said. "I'm Chelsea." She studied Bella for a moment before reaching her hand out for Bella to shake.

Bella took it, a shock going through her body as she did. The thoughts of the woman assaulted her mind. Candles and markings were everywhere. The woman was wearing some kind of ceremonial headdress and she held a dagger in her hands. She chanted in a language that Bella couldn't understand before going over to an alter. A chicken was brought to her.

Bella pulled up her mental shield and physically recoiled from the woman.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah… just headache," Bella lied.

Chelsea nodded and thanked Bella again before leaving. Before Bella could even turn around, Rose was at her side.

"That was weird."

"Yeah…" Bella trailed off. They hadn't been the weirdest thoughts she had ever heard but they certainly weren't the most normal.

Neither girl had time to continue their conversation as Esme walked back in.

"When do the bins get collected?" Esme asked as she washed her hands in the sink.

"They were done yesterday… why?" Rose asked.

"They stink."

Bella furrowed her brow and went around the back to investigate. Rose and Esme followed her.

Bella had to take a moment when she stepped outside into the darkness. Rose gently took her hand and squeezed it. She was safe. Jake was in his office and Rose was right next to her.

Bella lifted the lid off the dumpster and used her phone as a torch.

With a scream she leapt back from the dumpster, her heart pounding at what she had seen.

"What?" Esme asked, not realising the horrors that she had missed.

Bella couldn't talk. The image was ingrained in her mind.

Rose stood frozen next to Bella. She'd seen it in Bella's mind.

"Wait Esme, no!" Rose shouted as Esme moved forward and, just as Bella had done, lifted the lid of the dumpster and, much like Bella had, used her phone as a torch.

Bella didn't have to be a mind reader to know when Esme spotted it. She gasped and froze, her entire body going rigid with fear.

Inside the dumpster that usually contained food waste, was a body… with the heart cut out.

Strangely enough, that wasn't the weirdest part of the situation. Esme's thoughts were.

_This is all my fault._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Eighteen: Special

Edward pushed the heavy lid off the crate, pulling his body out of it as he scooped up Vanessa into his arms and placed her on the floor of the abandoned car factory. Any minute now the transformation would be complete and he'd have a newborn to deal with.

Edward grabbed a small crate and sat on it, running a hand through his hair as he tried to work out what his next move was.

_Incubus_ was the closest place - he could take her there. Emmett would have some blood she could have to get her through the night. He pulled out his phone and sent his brother a quick text.

The next problem was Tanya; why she wanted to girl changed was a mystery to him. He refused to believe what she had told him. Vanessa seemed to be a normal girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Edward lifted his head when he heard a groan from Vanessa. He watched as she opened her eyes and then slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position using her hands. She swallowed and then moved one hand up to touch her throat - she was thirsty.

"Vanessa," Edward said quietly and she whipped her head around to look at him, almost as if she forgot that he would be with her. "Do you remember who I am?" It wasn't uncommon for newly turned vampires to have hazy human memories - he needed her to know that he wasn't a threat.

Vanessa nodded, her brown eye full of confusion as she looked around once more before they finally settled on Edward. "Is she gone?" Vanessa asked in a small voice.

Edward nodded. "I know you probably have a lot of questions but I need to get you fed." Vanessa nodded and Edward stood in front of her, holding his hand out for her to take. Her eyes switched between him and his hand a few times before she eventually took it, allowing herself to be pulled up into a standing position. "Come with me," he urged her gently, squeezing her hand in reassurance as he led her out of the building and into the night.

Her hand felt unusually warm against his skin.

When they got to edge of the parking lot of _Incubus_ , Edward stopped. He waited for a few seconds before he heard the tell-tale signs of bottles clinking and he saw Emmett emerge from the entrance of Incubus, Jessica glued to his side like an over-sized guard dog.

Vanessa watched warily as they approached them.

"Thanks, Em," Edward told his brother as he handed him to the six-pack of Crimson Twisters.

"Try these," he encouraged Vanessa, handing her one bottle out of the pack.

She twisted the cap off and began to drink it. He was impressed with her restraint; most newborns would have ripped the pack from his hands and would have already drunk two bottles by now.

"It's different," she told him as she swallowed thickly.

"You'll get used to it," Edward told her, trying to comfort her. Everyone was silent as Vanessa quenched her thirst.

After her first bottle, Vanessa reached for another one. Halfway through, she stopped and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Better?" Edward asked, even though he couldn't quite believe that she had drunk so little.

Vanessa nodded.

Jessica saw this as the perfect opportunity to speak up. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing," she said as she took in the other girl's appearance. Vanessa was only five foot four with long copper hair and brown eyes. Jessica seemed to like that.

Vanessa swallowed as Jessica' obvious perusal of her and Edward watched as a gentle blush covered her cheeks.

He felt Emmett's eyes flick towards his but he said nothing. Some vampires took a little longer to change than others.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms over his expansive chest and leaning against a tree.

"Vanessa, but I prefer Nessie."

"I have to say, Edward, she's a beauty." Jessica continued her perusal of Nessie, almost as if she were a muscle car.

Edward could see how uncomfortable she was getting so he spoke up, "Enough Jessica."

She gave him a dirty look. "Glädjedödare!" Emmett's lips quirked up.

"Make yourself useful, Jess - go and find Nessie something to wear." Edward looked at Nessie and realised that the top she had been wearing was covered in blood with her jeans sporting some smaller splatters.

Jessica looked like she was going to protest but a simple look from Emmett stopped anything that was going to come out of her mouth. She huffed, looked at Nessie once more before flouncing back towards _Incubus_.

"What happened, Edward?" Emmett asked when Jessica was inside the club.

"Tanya." It was all Emmett needed to know before he swore.

"Shit - please tell me you're not-"

Edward didn't give him a chance to finish. "I'm not. She told me I owed her a favour and changing Nessie was that favour."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Edward was quiet and then he told Emmett the rest of the story. "She threatened Bella and Rose. She said she would tell Heidi."

Emmett swore again. "How does she know about Bella and Rose?"

"I don't know."

"You know what Heidi will do it she gets her hands on them."

"I know - that's why I had to change Nessie."

Nessie remained silent throughout this exchange, her eyes flicking between both Emmett and Edward.

"Have you spoken to Carlisle?"

Edward shook his head.

"You need to - get him filled in on everything. Tanya being back is a problem."

They couldn't discuss anything else as Jessica came back from the club with a t-shirt in her hand.

"Here you go," she handed it to Nessie and the young girl thanked her.

Nessie disappeared for a few seconds and then came back. She'd tucked her old top into the pockets of her jeans.

"That's better." She looked relieved to be out of the dirty clothes.

Edward was slightly annoyed that he hadn't even thought that she might be uncomfortable.

"Come on," Edward told her. "We need to get you back to my house. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Nessie nodded and thanked Emmett and Jessica once more.

"Don't worry," Emmett began. "Edward will give you my number and you can call anytime you need me. We've all been a newborn at one stage."

* * *

"Shall I show you to your room?" Edward asked once he had spent the run back explaining to Nessie the nuances of being a vampire. They'd just entered his house and he was keen to get her settled. She'd be tired after everything she'd been through.

He didn't have a room for her especially - she had come as a bit of a shock to him - but he did have a few spare rooms, one of which he could convert into a space for Nessie. He'd have to decorate it and make it light-tight, but for now, it would do.

Edward led Nessie up the stairs and into the room opposite the landing. It was the only room other than his that had an en-suite and he suspected that she would appreciate the privacy.

"I know it's not much but I'll organise some decorators to come round as soon as possible and we can go shopping for some furniture soon-" Before Edward could finish the rest of his sentence, Nessie had launched herself into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

Edward froze before he carefully patted her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Sorry," Nessie said as she stepped back and wiped the red moisture from her eyes. She winced at her fingers for a second, Edward's words about tears coming back to her. "You're just being so nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've not always had it easy," Nessie began. "I grew up in foster care, being bounced from one family to another."

"I'm sorry," Edward said - and not just for her life, but for his part in changing her.

Nessie shrugged her shoulders and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears. "It doesn't matter. I've had it better than others."

"How did you come across Tanya?" Edward asked.

"I was taking the garbage out of my apartment and she approached me. She told me she needed help getting her disabled dad into the car. I follow her around the corner and… of course, there was no car and she ambushed me. She stared at me and then smiled. She taped my mouth and bound my hands and then threw me over her shoulder and brought me to the car factory. We were only there a couple of minutes before you came along."

It sounded to Edward like Tanya had tried to glamour Nessie but it hadn't worked. And why would Tanya want Nessie to be changed anyway? Sure she was an orphan - as callous as it sounded it meant nobody would miss her; there wouldn't be a lot of media attention, she would just be classed as a runaway. But most vampires looked at the skills a human had; shrewd business skills, leadership skills, political knowledge - anything they could transfer to their vampire life which would help their maker.

What was so special about Nessie?

**Thank you for all the recent interest in this story.**

**I'm now on Facebook if anyone wants to add me - Princess Treacle.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Nineteen: Everyone Has Their Secrets

"This kind of thing has got to stop happening! Soon they'll be no one left!" Rose exclaimed as her, Jake and Bella were sat around the kitchen table. The police had been and questioned them and Esme - Jake had dropped her back home after the police had gotten everything they needed from her.

But Bella still had questions herself. Why did Esme blame herself? Her thoughts were the same; _my fault_ _… I shouldn't have come here_. It made no sense to Bella or Rose.

"Esme? Are you sure? She doesn't seem like a killer to me," Jake had remarked when they told him.

"One thing's for sure," Jake began. "Whoever killed Edna," the elderly women in the dumpster "didn't kill anybody else." Rose and Bella both looked at him. "The scent was different - more animal."

"An animal did that?" Bella was horrified at the thought.

"No - it was animal with a mix of human, distinct but definitely there."

"Great!" Rose cried out. "So there are two different killers - one who appears to be half-animal…this just gets better and better."

"You two do like danger," Jake said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Rose glared at him.

"Why her?" Bella asked. "Why Edna? She was just a harmless old woman, she didn't do anything."

"Everyone has their secrets - even little old ladies." Jake stood from the table and stretched. "I'm going to go. Do you need anything before I do?"

Both Rose and Bella shook their heads.

Jake gave them a smile and a wave as he headed out into the night.

"Are you worried?" Rose asked quietly as she looked at Bella with tired eyes.

"I'm too tired to be worried," Bella said. Rose got up from her chair and knelt next to Bella. She wrapped her arms around her cousin and for a moment, they took comfort and strength from one another.

* * *

Bella let out a sign as she hung her apron up on a peg and tightened her ponytail. She'd just finished an early morning shift and wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice relaxing bath.

The weather was extremely hot in Forks - a rarity. Jake had gotten several floor fans out of storage in an attempt to make the customers as comfortable as possible.

Bella took a large chug of cold water as Esme rounded the corner with some delivery paperwork in her hand.

"Are you heading off?" Bella wasn't sure what to make of Esme. Her thoughts had been clear since the other night but Bella knew there was something more going on. She just wasn't sure what.

"I'm exhausted," Bella told her. "It's been a long few weeks."

Esme gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm here if you ever want to chat."

Bella appreciated the offer.

She said goodbye to Esme and went into the back to get her belongings.

"I'm going now," Bella told Rose who was looking at some documents whilst talking on the phone. She gave Bella a brief nod to let her know had heard her.

Bella found the keys to the truck and unlocked it, hopping into the front seat and placing the key in the ignition. She turned the key and was met with silence. She tried again. Nothing. Bella tried a final time before getting back out of the car and looking at it (as if that was going to help).

Jake wasn't around to assist - he'd come in this morning and then left citing he had some 'business' to attend to and Rose seemed like she was busy.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked and Bella turned around and smiled at the person.

"My car won't start. And all I want to do is go home and have a bath."

The face smiled at her. "I can give you a lift." Bella thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, let me just tell Rose."

Bella walked back into the bar and saw that everyone had their hands full. Esme was dealing with a couple and their screaming child. Tyler was arguing with a customer who clearly didn't like what he had been served and Rose was still talking intently on the phone.

Bella decided it would be best if she text Rose from the car.

She walked outside and smiled when she saw the car waiting for her. She got inside and the man waiting smiled at her.

"All sorted?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to text Rose now," she told him. He smiled and started the journey back to the Swan/Hale household.

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes at Tyler dancing in the kitchen - the last customer had annoyed him so much, he stated he needed some 'dance therapy' to help him.

She's spent the last fifteen minutes dealing with a snotty woman on the end of the phone who claimed that _Black's_ never placed their meat order this month. Well if that was the case, why had the money been deducted from the account?

Rose was also very envious of Bella right now. She'd text her saying that the truck wasn't starting and she'd gotten a lift home instead. She was probably soaking in a nice bath right now.

"Well you look happy," Jake told her as he entered the bar and sat down, a teasing smile on his face.

"I've been dealing with our meat supplier - that always puts me in a bad mood." Jake nodded knowingly. He needed to take his business somewhere else.

He'd just been running patrol and he'd followed the scent from last night to the river. After that, he lost it.

"Where's Bella?" Jake asked.

"She's gone home."

Jake nodded his head. It made him uneasy that Bella wasn't about but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He'd head to his office, deal with a couple of emails and then go and check on Bella.

As Jake walked towards his office, a scent hit him - a familiar scent; sweat, sadness, alcohol and hatred. His head turned around and he was met with the sight of the construction crew. They were sat to the far right of the bar in front of one of the fans he had brought down earlier. He stalked towards them, his eyes zeroing in on a fluorescent jacket that had been left on one of the chairs. He grabbed it and inhaled deeply, his lungs burning with the smell.

"Who does this belong to?" he demanded. The construction crew looked at him like he had grown a second head.

When they didn't answer, Jake grabbed the nearest person to him and thrust him up against the wall - it was pure bad luck that it happened to be the newest and youngest member. "You - tell me who this belongs to… now!"

The other members protested but one look from Jake and the quickly backed off.

"Mike…Mike… the jacket belongs to Mike!" The young kid shouted before Jake dropped him to the floor and turned. He began to leave the bar but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Jake! What the hell?" Rose asked.

"The scent matches the one found in your house," he told Rose. "It belongs to Mike." He could see the questions in her eyes but he didn't have time to answer her.

A few seconds later and that questioning look morphed into one of fear. "Bella's with him!"

Without a word, Jake turned and ran from the bar, ripping his t-shirt off in the process. He had to get to Bella and he had to get to her now.

Rose watched him leave and knew she couldn't just wait for him to get back. She needed to do something—anything.

"Watch the bar!" she cried to Esme and Tyler. She grabbed Jake's keys from his office and the baseball bat he kept behind the door. She ran outside and leapt into his truck.

A million thoughts ran through her head as the truck roared to life and she pulled erratically out of the parking lot. She couldn't lose Bella… she wouldn't.

**If you haven't heard, I'm on Facebook (Princess Treacle). Feel free to add me.**

**This chapter has been posted slighted early because of Christmas, so I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays or, if you don't celebrate: have a wonderful day.**

**The next chapter will be up on the 1** **st** **of January and I will resume posting every Friday along with teasers on a Wednesday.**

**2021 is going to be an exciting year as I am actually releasing a new story I have been working on. It's called The Nephilim Chronicles and is about demon hunters (inspired by the show Shadowhunters). I will probably post a teaser on my Facebook, Tumblr and Blog in the New Year. It's been beta'd by the wonderful moinca03, who has been absolutely amazing throughout this process.**

**Have a good one and I'll see you next year!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty: Burn

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?" Bella asked Mike as he drove along the road to her house.

He shook his head. "Not really."

Bella watched as a bead of sweat ran from his forehead down his cheek before slipping under the collar of his t-shirt. It was hot but the air conditioning was on.

"Are you alright?" she asked, watching as he shifted in his chair and his hands gripped at the steering wheel.

"I'm fine," he told Bella sharply.

She didn't believe him.

_Don_ _'t think of anything. Don't think of anything. Don't think about it. Don't think. The alphabet… recite the alphabet - A, B, C - Charlie…_

His thoughts disturbed her and she was assaulted with violent images; Mike creeping into their house, hiding as he heard someone come around the corner and then jumping out and stabbing the person. Horror filled his mind as he realised that it wasn't Bella or Rose, it was Charlie. He didn't stop though, he kept stabbing, too afraid that if Charlie survived he'd tell them it was him.

The image changed and Bella saw a young girl with flaming red hair and pale green eyes. _"Why would you do that Maggie? I thought we were in love."_

" _I started this before I met you. I'm a blood donor for vampires and you need to deal with it. There's nothing sexual about it - I just feed them."_ Bella could see through Mike's eyes that he'd spotted the bites on her.

" _It's wrong!" Mike shouted back._ Bella could feel this anger through his memories. _"They're not natural!"_

" _We can talk about this when you're ready to have a grown-up conversation." Maggie turned away from him and Bella watched in horror as Mike's hand reached out and grabbed her bushy hair, pulling her back against him._

" _We're going to talk about this now!" he told her angrily. Maggie struggled as Mike wrapped an arm around her waist as his other restrained her arm. He ran his fingers up her pale skin, stopping when he got to her wrist to run his fingers over the two raised marks that were there._

_His arm around her waist moved up to her neck and he began to squeeze it gently, increasing the pressure until Maggie began to struggle, flailing and kicking her legs as she tried to escape._

_It was no use - Mike was lean and working on a building site for several years had given him strength. She was only a slip of a girl. She didn_ _'t stand a chance._

Bella let out a gasp and Mike looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She gulped down the fear she felt. "My leg's cramping." She reached down and pretended to massage it.

They pulled up outside of her house and Mike's thoughts turned to getting the revolver that he kept under his seat.

With all the courage she could muster, Bella sat up in her seat, unclipped her seatbelt and then pushed open her door and bolted.

She left everything in the car and ran as fast as she could into the forest behind her house.

She heard a car door slam shut and then Mike's voice. "You don't understand!"

Bella kept running until her lungs were burning and her legs felt like jelly. She paused and gasped for breath, sparing a glance behind her to see Mike running after her, anger written all over his face.

Bella gulped down some air and then continued to run, her unfit body protesting and sending a stitch into her side.

She saw a large tree and crouched down behind it, cupping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the cries she felt bubbling up inside her. She was the reason that her grandfather had died. She was the reason he died alone with no one beside him.

Bella's mind whirled as she realised this was the end. Mike's thoughts were getting louder and angrier. He was going to find her and kill her. She was certain.

She'd never get to see Rosalie again and tell her how glad she was that she was her best friend. She'd never get to see Jake's smile that was as bright as the sun. She'd never get to see Edward again - her dear Edward - she would never get to tell him that she loved him and that meeting him had possibly been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Edward," she whispered as she was jerked from behind the tree and thrown to the ground.

Bella tried to fight him off, but just like Maggie, she didn't stand a chance. His hands went around her neck and he began to squeeze.

* * *

Edward sat up gasping for breath as he felt the fear and terror curse through his body. His breathing was ragged and he tried to calm himself down. Knowing Bella was in danger didn't help. He rose from the chair he had fallen asleep in and headed for the door.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked, having woken up when she heard him gasping. He's let her have his bed whilst he went in the chair.

"I don't know," Edward said. He pulled his phone from his pocket and threw it towards Nessie who caught it easily. "Phone the police, tell them a woman is being attacked somewhere near the Swan residence."

Before Nessie could respond, Edward opened the door and ran down the stairs. When he got to the front door, Nessie shrieked.

"You can't go outside!"

"The woman I love is being hurt," he told her. "Ring the police and do NOT follow me!" He was harsh but he wouldn't have her going outside. He was choosing to do this.

Once Nessie had gone back into the bedroom, Edward opened the door and stepped outside. The porch offered some protection but he could already feel his skin starting to prickle at the heat.

He stepped out of the protection of the porch and sped towards where he was pulled.

He felt the sunlight begin to burn his skin and he hissed. His skin began to sizzle and blister - he felt himself slowing down. He'd push through it though; for Bella, he'd burn.

**Happy New Year! Let's hope that 2021 is better... I guess it already is as you have a chapter of this to read ;). I hope you enjoy and fingers crossed I'll see you on Monday with my new fic 'The Nephilim Chronicles'.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Baby-Faced Killer

Black spots began to appear in front of Bella's vision as she tried desperately to push Mike's hands away from her throat. Her arms felt heavy and weak and Bella wished and prayed that something - anything would get Mike off her.

Someone must have been listening as Mike gasped and rose off Bella, swearing as he did so, his eyes wild with shock and fear. Bella scrambled away from him and gasped for breath, her lungs burning and her eyes watering. She turned to see what had caused Mike to leap off her.

Hurtling towards them was a large russet wolf, letting out ferocious growls, it's eyes locked onto Mike. Bella went cold with fear.

Mike grabbed his revolver from where he had shoved it down the back of his trousers and aimed it at the wolf. He shot three bullets in succession and despite his shaking hand, all three hit the wolf in the head. Bella let out a cry as she watched the large beast tumble to the floor, blood pouring from its head wound.

"What the fuck?" Mike exclaimed as the russet wolf changed and turned into the naked body of Jacob Black.

Bella put a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. She was just as shocked as he was but she saw her chance. Bella scrambled up from the floor despite the dizziness that was threatening to overcome her.

Mike was faster than she anticipated though and he grabbed her waist, pulling her back against him as she sunk to her knees. His hands wrapped firmly around her neck and Bella's eyes focused on Jake's body. Tears fell down her cheeks when she realised that another person had died because of her.

"I bet you want to know why I started all of this - why I hate fangers and fangbangers so much?" Bella didn't respond. She couldn't. "Because of her," he spat out and his grip tightened on her throat.

Bella reached out with her mind to see who he was on about; she was a beautiful woman, a bit taller than Rose with mahogany hair and brown eyes.

"She stole from me," Mike said venomously, Bella's mind being assaulted with images of him waking up and seeing his body covered with fang marks. He had a brief flash to the night before; the woman had dropped her fangs and Mike didn't stand a chance.

His hand tightened even more at the memory and Bella tried to prize his hands from her skin.

"It's alright to struggle," he whispered into her ear. "Makes it better for me."

Bella tried to elbow him in the knee but he deflected it, her elbow brushing her pocket instead.

That's when she realised. That's when she remembered.

Her Grandfather's pocket knife - the one Rose had made her promise to carry with her. Bella was grateful she'd listened to her.

Bella let go of his fingers with one hand and shakily brought her hand to her pocket, barely aware that Mike was still rambling on about the woman.

She pulled the pocket knife out and flicked the blade upwards. Mike tightened his hand around her throat and she plunged the knife deep into the skin of his thigh as he cried out and released Bella.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted, his hands pulling at the bloodied knife as his eyes filled with anger.

Bella scrambled back to her feet and looked at the man she had known since first grade. Even after trying to kill her, he still had a baby-face. He still didn't look like a killer.

Bella had been so focused on Mike and surviving that when Rose found them, she'd barely registered she was there.

Rose came up behind Mike bearing a baseball bat in her hands and she swung it hard, hitting him directly in the back of the head. He cried out and turned to face her.

Rose didn't hesitate and hit him again, this time in the face, blood spewing from his mouth.

She swung the bat back again and hit him in the stomach, his body crumpling to the floor, blood dribbling onto the ground. He looked up at Rose with a sick smile on his face.

With a final grunt, she smashed the bat against his head once more, knocking him unconscious.

Rose was breathing hard and she dropped the bat, running to Bella and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Bella couldn't talk and she nodded lightly, swaying slightly.

Rose pulled Bella into a hug and then abruptly pulled back and gasped. Bella turned around and all the strength she had lost in her fight with Mike came back and she turned from Rose and ran.

Edward was walking towards them, his skin black and charred and smoke quite literally evaporating from his body.

He fell to the floor just before Bella and Rose got to him.

"Not you, please not you," Bella whispered as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I had to save you," he told her, his voice gravelly. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Bella offered him her wrist and he gently pushed it away. "It won't help."

A sob bubbled up inside Bella and when she looked to Rose, she too looked distraught.

"Bastard!" a familiar voice shouted and Bella and Rose whirled their heads around to see a naked Jake walking towards them. He had blood stained on his face but apart from that, he was unscathed. He rubbed his head and gave Mike's body a swift kick before jogging over to Bella and Rose (who both did their best to avert their eyes).

"What the hell?" Bella asked. "You were a wolf and then you were shot and then…"

"Wolf - what?" Rose saw the scenes inside Bella's mind.

"Long story, no time to tell it now." He knelt next to Edward. "Do you trust me?" The question was directed a Bella.

She nodded with hesitation - it wasn't something she had to think about. Without waiting another second, Jake grabbed Edward out of Bella's grasp and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"I can save him," he explained as he rose to his feet. "I need to get him out of the sun… and besides;" sirens rang out around them, "I don't think I can come up with a good explanation as to why I'm naked in a forest."

The shrill noise of the sirens got closer.

"Go!" Rose told him.

Jake took off and Bella watched him leave, her heart pounding and tears coming from her eyes.

"He hasn't let us down yet," Rose reminded her as police cars pulled up just outside the woods and they heard the shouts of officers.

* * *

Bella was laid on the sofa with her head in Rose's lap; bruises forming on her neck. A small price to pay for escaping with her life.

Jake was sat in the armchair, a small smile on his face whilst he watched his two best friends talk about the events of the day - it had certainly been an eventful one. Jake had assured Bella that Edward would be alright.

He'd taken him deep into the forest, talking to him the entire way. The trees provided some coverage whilst Jake had placed Edward in a badly dug hole. Jake was confident that the vamp would make a full recovery; he hadn't caught fire.

Rose was stroking her hand over Bella's hair and feeling grateful that it was all over. The police had taken Mike away and interviewed both herself and Bella. Mike would be lucky if he ever got out. Bella had told Rose what she had seen in his mind. Rose didn't think it was a good enough reason to murder people.

The doorbell rang and Jake got up to answer it. He opened the door and smiled when he saw who was stood on the other side, two bouquets held in one hand.

"She's going to be thrilled to see you," he told Edward with a smirk. Edward smiled back at Jake and offered him a pack of beer he'd hidden behind his back.

"It's not much considering you saved my life but I figured it was a start."

Jake clapped him on the shoulder and invited him in.

"Who is it, Jake?" Rose called from the living room.

Jake and Edward walked into the room and Bella shot of Rose's lap and flung herself into his arms, the flowers being crushed up against his chest.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered tearfully against him.

Edward placed his face against her hair and breathed her in. "I would have been if Jake hadn't buried me."

Edward pulled the flowers from between them. "I got you and Rose some flowers," he turned to look at Rose briefly. "But they're a bit squashed now."

Bella shook her head. She didn't mind. Rose got up and thanked him, placing a hand on his arm to let him know she was glad he didn't fry. She then took the flowers from him and she and Jake went into the kitchen, giving Bella and Edward some space.

"I'm sorry," Edward told her as he placed his forehead against hers. He hated that he hadn't been there to stop her from being hurt. He hated that he hadn't been there to help her. He was so thankful for Jake and Rose. They had been there to protect her when he couldn't.

"Don't apologise," Bella said quietly as she looked into his eyes. "Just kiss me."

Edward willingly obliged. He gently took her face in between his hands, his long fingers brushing her cheeks as he leaned in and kissed her, their lips brushing against each other in soft and loving motions.

Bella placed her hands on Edward's wrists and leaned into his body; the hard placed providing her comfort as she sunk into the man who had quickly become one of the most important people in her life.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he pulled back. He had to tell her. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't realise how much she wanted to hear those words until he spoke them. Was it too soon? Well… he was a vampire and when you have forever, is it ever too soon?

"I love you too," she whispered back, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down. Edward went eagerly, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close, grateful he had her in his arms.

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites on this story. A huge thank you to Elise de Sallier who had gone through and reviewed all the chapters! It means so much to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Meeting Nessie

Mike Newton had been found in his cell by the guards. He had hung himself. Bella felt sorry for his family - she knew his parents, they were good people. Rose and Jake didn't share her sympathy. They'd each thrown back a shot each with a muttered 'good riddance'.

Speaking of Jake, finding out he had been a shapeshifter had most certainly been a surprise. Neither girl could quite believe that he had managed to keep it from them - they both applauded him on that.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Rose said to Bella in an exasperated tone as Jake wiped the bar down with an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Bella said embarrassed as Esme laughed and gathered up some dirty plates from the table. Her thoughts had given no more clues to her guilt regarding Edna's death but Bella hadn't been digging particularly hard.

"Go on," Rose began. "Go and make out with Edward. We can clean up. I'm sure Jake can give me a lift home."

Bella bit her lip. "Thank you!" She grabbed her coat and threw a goodbye over her shoulder to everyone else. She couldn't wait to see him. He'd been very busy over the last week so they hadn't had much time together. His accounting business had started to get a few customers and he'd helped Emmett with his case of fraud.

Bella spent the majority of the drive over thinking about Edward and how he was just… amazing. He was sweet, kind, attentive, loving and everything any woman could ever want in a man.

When she got to his house, it took all of Bella's strength not to run up to the door, burst in, lay herself on the floor and demand that Edward ravish her.

Showing some self-restraint she knocked on the door and willed herself to be patient whilst at the same time, trying to encourage Edward to answer the door faster. She had a large smile on her face at the thought of seeing her boyfriend.

Her smile quickly disappeared though when the door was answered by a young girl with copper hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm looking for Edward," Bella stammered. Her eyes took her in and she pulled back her mental shield and pushed into the girl's mind. Nothing. She was a vampire.

"You must be Bella!" she suddenly said gleefully, moving quickly forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Bella and hugging her close.

Her quick movements startled Bella and she flinched, her entire body rigid.

After a few moments, the young girl pulled away. "Come in," she said, gently taking Bella's hand and pulling her into the house.

Bella thought it odd that her hand was so warm.

"Edward's not here at the minute. Can I get you something?" She sat Bella down on the sofa and sped into the kitchen before speeding back with a tray, several different drinks perched on it.

She sat down on the sofa opposite Bella with a large smile on her face. "I've been waiting to meet you forever!"

"Who are you?" Bella blurted out, utterly confused as to why this girl… well woman… was here in Edward's home.

"Sorry, I'm Nessie." _Nessie_ held her hand out for Bella to shake.

Bella… who was still trying to process everything just stared at the pale appendage. Nessie dropped it. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Bella shook her head.

Their conversation (if it could be called that) was interrupted by Edward walking back into the house with a sports bag in his hand. "Nessie, I went back to your apartment and got some of your things."

He walked into the living room and promptly stopped when he saw both Bella and Nessie sat there, looking at him.

"Bella." His voice was soft. "I didn't think you'd be coming over tonight."

"I thought it would be nice," she said in a soft voice.

"It is," he told her. He placed the bag on the coffee table and walked to where she was sat.

"Who's this?" Bella asked, willing herself to stay calm and hear what Edward had to say.

"This is Nessie… my progeny."

* * *

Bella sat there, her eyes switching between Nessie and Edward as she listened to the story of how Nessie came to be.

It didn't make sense and Bella certainly didn't like the sound of Tanya. She wanted to ask him what she was to him, what this favour was… but not in front of Nessie. She felt like she was a nice person but she didn't really know her.

Nessie, seeming to know that Bella and Edward needed some time to talk told them she was going upstairs. She took the sports bag from the table and within a second she was out of the room.

"I should have told you," Edward said. "I'm sorry I didn't but I wasn't going to put you in danger. Tanya is… malicious."

"Who is this Tanya person?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "After Carlisle changed me, I spent a few years with him, Emmett and my other brother Jasper." He'd told her about his second brother one night when they had been telling each other stories of their lives. "Things were different then. We had to be more cautious and hide, the Volturi were very strict when it came to others knowing about us; humans couldn't have any idea that we existed." He paused. "I'd begun to become independent from Carlisle - my control was improving and so I ventured out more and more. It was then I met Tanya." He paused again. "We began a relationship revolving around blood and sex - it wasn't love. It was lust, there was nothing intimate about it. I began drinking blood for the pleasure of it, not because I needed to. That was the biggest mistake I ever made."

Bella moved closer to Edward because his voice had gone quiet and she could feel the shame he felt rolling off her in waves.

"Tanya and I checked into a hotel, she'd gone off somewhere and I'd gone downstairs… looking for a meal." His eyes darkened with the memory. "The bartender cut himself on some glass and I lost control. I killed him, the only thing that stopped me was the screaming - everyone was screaming." He shuddered. "Tanya came at that moment. She glamoured everyone that was in the hotel, even tracked people down so the Volturi wouldn't find out what I'd done. We parted ways after that but she told me I owed her a favour. Changing Nessie was how she wanted me to repay her."

"I don't care," Bella told him. "You didn't mean to kill him and you used to feed off humans… so what? You had no other choice." Bella placed her hands on his face and made him look at her. "You learnt from your mistakes and that's what matters. So you made a few bad decisions; we've all made them."

Edward pushed her hands from his face and stood from the couch. "I used to kill people for fun!"

Bella didn't give up though. She too stood and grabbed his hands. "But you stopped. Everyone does things in their life that they regret but what's important is that you stopped and that you're now a better person. Am I upset that you used to live that way? Of course, but if it's what you had to do to make you into the person you are today then I'd much rather you do it than become someone else, because… you know what? The person you are today is an amazing man, one that everyone should strive to be like."

Edward pulled his hands away from Bella and wrapped them firmly around her waist as hers found their way on to his chest. "You're an amazing woman Isabella - everyone should strive to be like _you_." He then leaned in and kissed her.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled his body close as their bodies crashed together, pent up sexual tension and relief taking over.

**We've passed over 100 reviews for this which is just mindblowing! Thank you all for your support. Please feel free to find me on Facebook - Princess Treacle! I want to take a minute to thank Elise de Sallier for her support over on Facebook, she recommended this story and it means so much to me that someone likes this enough to want other people to read it; so Elise, thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Worried

Edward stood up and pulled Bella with him, hoisting her into his arms and speeding them both up the stairs and into his bedroom. The door shut with a loud thud and they were soon laid on his bed. Edward hovered on top of her, a sexy smile on his face before Bella pulled him back towards her, their lips meeting once more.

After a few moments of kissing, Edward trailed his lips down her neck and Bella grabbed his hair. His lips were _very_ talented. Edward groaned as she gave a hard tug when his teeth grazed the side of her neck.

Much to her surprise, he continued his journey downwards until he got to the neckline of her t-shirt. He took Bella's hands in his own and pulled her up into a sitting position, his hands gently touching her back as he removed her t-shirt. Edward removed hers first and then Bella too his off, marvelling at his skin and the way it moved over his muscles.

His hand carefully unsnapped the clasp of her bra and he removed it from her body before laying her back down on the bed. She smiled at him before their lips joined together once more, slower and more intimate this time.

Edward's lips pulled away from hers and found her nipples. He brushed his tongue over both of them before working his way down to her shorts. Her fingers worked the button down and he then he unzipped them. Bella gripped the sheets. It was an oddly erotic sight watching the man she loved sat in between her legs.

Edward pulled Bella's shoes and socks off before removing her shorts and panties too. He swiftly moved back on top of her and Bella's hands gripped at his bare back, loving the feel of his denim jeans on her naked body.

Thinking it was quite unfair for Bella to be naked and not Edward, she pushed him off her and onto the bed, moving to straddle him and kiss her way from his neck down to the waistline of his jeans.

The muscles in his neck clenched and his jaw shut tightly.

Bella undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She stood at the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers and trousers down, Edward raising his hips to help her.

His large erection was exposed and Bella felt her blood heat. She straddled his thighs, a smile playing on her face. She had every intention of making Edward a very happy man.

Edward looked at Bella and let his fingers brush across her thighs as Bella reached a hand between them and began to pump his erection, the soft skin moving as she carefully worked her thumb over the head.

"Christ, Bella," Edward groaned, his hand making a fist at the side of the bed as his other left her skin and held onto the headboard. Bella had a feeling it wouldn't hold up under vampire strength.

Bella licked her lips and lowered her head, taking the bulbous end of his cock into her mouth. Edward's back arched off the bed.

"Bella… shit!"

She smiled.

Edward looked down and saw Bella looking at him, her cheeks swollen with his length and he threw his head back on the pillow, the sight too much.

A cracking sound filled the room and Bella saw that Edward's strength had begun to break the wooden frame of the bed. She pulled her mouth away and continued to work her hand up and down over his length, her eyes taking him in as he took pleasure from her actions.

Bella worked her hand over him faster and faster, Edward's groans increasing to match her sped up tempo. Suddenly his hand encompassed hers and she looked at him to see him shaking his head.

"Not like this." Edward flipped her over, smiled at her and then stuck two fingers in his mouth before trailing them down her body. When he reached her clit, he used his fingers to stimulate her, pushing the bundle of nerves into her body as she threw her head back and gripped the sheets.

His fingers worked her over before he pushed onto finger inside her, her wet heat taking him in.

Her body arched from the bed. "Edward!"

Her placed another finger inside her and used his thumb to add pressure to her clit.

It was heaven.

"Fuck," Bella whimpered as her walls began to clench around him and an ache started low in her stomach.

Edward placed a kiss to her stomach and moved upwards. When he reached her left nipple, he wrapped his tongue around the pebbled peak and Bella's hands scraped up his back causing him to hiss.

Her walls clenched harder around his fingers and her body arched until she met the hard planes of his body. Edward chose that moment to bite down on her nipple, sending Bella over the edge. She cried out into the night and Edward lifted himself from her body.

As she came down from her high, Edward used his glistening finger to coat his large member, groaning when he did so.

He then crawled towards Bella on his knees and leaned over, giving her a deep kiss. Bella returned it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he carefully guided himself into her.

A moan fell from her lips and onto his as Bella felt herself being stretched to accommodate him.

Edward used his arms to wrap Bella's legs around his waist before he began to move deeply inside of her, hitting all the right spots.

"Ungh, yes," Bella hissed as she felt the pleasure building again as Edward kissed her neck and collarbone, his fangs scraping along the skin.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispered against her skin, her legs tightening around his waist.

He moved faster and faster, building them both up.

"I'm coming…" Bella whined as she felt the beginnings of another orgasm low in her stomach.

Her orgasm washed over her waves, her arms and legs feeling like jelly as Edward buried his face into her neck, his thrusts erratic.

"Bella!" he groaned into her neck, his voice muffled as he finally stilled, his cool body feeling nice against Bella's overheated one.

Bella turned her head and tenderly kissed his shoulder and felt him smile into her neck.

Edward's head turned and he gave her a soft smile before he kissed her lips and rolled himself from her. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and walked into the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later, wearing the boxers and holding a washcloth in his hand.

Despite what they had just done, Bella blushed when Edward handed her the cloth and she cleaned herself up, handing it to Edward once she had finished. He threw it into the wash basket whilst she grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing and put it on, smiling as Edward slid into the bed next to her.

He opened his arms and Bella placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. One of his arms wrapped around her whilst the other stroked her arms that was thrown across his stomach.

They relaxed into each other and spent the next few moments in silence.

Edward was the first to break the silence: "I'm worried."

"That makes me worried," Bella told him.

"I'm worried about Nessie." Bella pulled her head away from his chest so she could look at him. "You saw her blush earlier and if you've touched her, you know she's warm. Her control is amazing - she didn't even seem bothered by your scent."

"Is the transformation complete?"

"I think so; it normally takes twenty-four hours. When she first awakened, I thought maybe it hadn't completely finished but it's been a week…"

"Do you think something's gone wrong?" Bella was worried.

"I don't know. I'm going to speak to Carlisle and see what he says. I need to find out if he's ever experienced anything like this."

"Do you think he can help?"

"If anyone can, it's him." Bella snuggled back into Edward's side and felt his body relax once more.

Her eyes began to drift close as Edward's cool fingers threaded themselves in her hair.

**So, what do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Girls' Night

"Thanks for this," Nessie said as Rose pulled our truck outside of an apartment block.

"Don't worry about it," Rose told her.

After Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arms, he'd carried her back home so she wouldn't have to leave in the morning. She'd woken up as he was getting out of bed and told him she wanted to get to know Nessie better. She was only a few years younger than her and Rose and if she got on with her, it would make Edward's life easier. They'd arranged for Edward to drop Nessie off at their house before he went to _Incubus_ to meet with Emmett so the three of them could have a girls' night. When Bella had told Rose about Nessie coming over she'd insisted that she wanted to hang out with her too.

So far, so good. Nessie was sweet and she fit in well with Bella and Rose. She'd told them she was glad she had been changed. She had spent her entire life feeling like she didn't belong and with Edward, she felt like she had found her place.

Nessie had mentioned how she still had some things to pick up from her apartment and Rose had volunteered to take her there. She felt uncomfortable asking Edward to get her underwear and would much rather gather her things herself.

"Is it weird that I don't miss it?" Nessie gazed out at the window at the place she had called home for the last three years. "It just never felt like mine… I never felt I belonged there."

Rose and Bella sat in silence because they couldn't comment. Their Grandfather had always made sure that they belonged. He made sure that Rose was loved and Bella's parents had loved her right up until the day they had died. Her Grandfather then continued to love her.

"Things are different with Edward," Nessie said as she turned around from the front seat to face Bella. "He doesn't make me feel like an inconvenience to him… even though I'm sure I annoy him to no end sometimes!"

Bella smiled. "He likes having you around." She was being honest. Edward and Nessie got on well. He was teaching her how to play the piano and she'd even expressed an interest in his business.

"Edward really loves you," Nessie told her and Bella felt her cheeks flush.

"Bella really loves him," Rose added.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nessie asked as she turned to Rose.

Rose furiously shook her head. "God no! I haven't got time for a boyfriend." Rose turned to look out of the window, a faint tinge on her cheeks. It was a lie—she had plenty of time for a boyfriend, she just hadn't found anyone she was interested in. And she was afraid.

"Do you have a special someone?" Bella asked and Nessie shook her head.

"I'm not interested in anyone," Nessie said. "I've dated but nothing serious. I wouldn't know what to do with a boyfriend."

"Sit on top of him?" Rose suggested.

The three women were silent for a moment before laughter filled the truck.

"Rose!" Bella exclaimed, trying to stop her laughter and act serious. That was not the advice she should be giving out.

"What?" Rose asked as she giggled.

Bella shook her head. She did love her cousin.

* * *

Nessie put her small travel bag in the back of the car and took one last look at the apartment block.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked, coming to stand at her side.

"Yeah… let's go."

The three women got into the truck and Rose started it, pulling away and into the night.

The conversation was pleasant as they headed back to Forks. Bella had text Edward to let her know where they were taking Nessie and he'd told her to stay safe… and that he loved her.

Bella pulled her phone out to text him again and let him know they were on their way back.

"Ugh," Rose complained from the front of the truck. "Could you stop thinking about Edward? I have no inclination to know what he looks like naked."

Bella blushed. "Well don't invade my mind then."

Nessie looked between them, Bella having explained earlier in the evening about their ability. "When did you first realise you could read minds?"

"I don't know," Bella said. "For me, it was more about realising that other people _couldn_ _'t_." She'd remember being young, maybe only four or five and her parents had taken her on a present trail. Bella had found everything easily as she could read the minds of the organisers. The organisers had accused her of cheating and her parents had defended her. Bella had told them they shouldn't think so loud and when everyone had looked at her, their eyes wide with confusion, she began to realise that she wasn't normal.

Rose had a different memory. Her parents had been fighting and she had found her mom and told her not to worry. She'd told her that daddy did love her, he was just stressed at work. Her mom asked her how she knew this and she told her she heard her dad thinking. When her mom had thought about how weird that was, Rose responded: "It's not weird mommy, I hear everything." Her mother screamed at her and sent her to her room. There were talks of doctors and psychiatrists until her Grandfather had spoken to her parents and convinced them not to do anything. He spoke with her and told her she was special.

Rose didn't want to share her memory. Her parents had abandoned her and she hated to think about her life before her Grandfather.

Bella, hearing Rose's thoughts opened her mouth to talk about the disadvantages of hearing people's minds when Rose hit the brakes and swore.

"Fuck!" The car skidded to a stop and Bella saw something spring across the road, yellow eyes glowing.

"What was that?" Nessie asked as they all took a moment.

"No clue," Rose said as she breathed heavily, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Is everyone alright?" Bella asked from the backseat as she adjusted herself on the seat.

"I think so." Rose blew out a breath.

"Yeah," Nessie nodded.

Three seconds passed and the driver's door was ripped from its hinges. Rose was grabbed by a large clawed hand, the seatbelt tearing as she screamed and her limbs flailed.

Bella felt a cold bolt of fear run through her body and for a second, she didn't move.

Then Rose screamed again and Bella watched as the creature, now backlit by the moon brought it's hand back and swiped at Rose, cutting her neck and dropping her body to the floor.

"Rose!"

Nessie got out the car first. But she'd been a vampire for seven days and she'd never been in a fight.

The creature flung its arm at Nessie and she was sent sprawling across the other side of the road, the force so great that bits of grass and soil exploded behind her.

Bella opened her door, ready to get out and do something. And then the creature turned to face her and she froze once again.

It stood at around seven-foot, large thick horns protruding from its head. Beady yellow eyes scrutinised her with slits for a nose and shark-like teeth. The face was distorted, the skin saggy and puffy so there were no discernible features. The top half of its body resembled a woman's, tattered clothing covering her breasts and only them, her stomach was bare and covered in fur, leading to legs of an animal - similar to a goat. Its arms were long and covered in hair up until the elbow and two large hands with claws where fingers should be were thrust outwards.

It crouched low and Bella heard Nessie groaning from somewhere. Rose remained motionless on the floor.

The creature let out a feral scream and charged at Bella.

**Uh-oh; cliff hanger! What's next?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Confrontation

Edward smiled as his brother held out his Crimson Twister, clinking it against his as they finally figured out who had been stealing from the bar. It was one of the vampires who worked for Emmett—Caroline. She was a dancer at the club and was sure that Emmett could afford to pay her more. Emmett had fired her on the spot and she'd tried to stake him. Needless to say, it wasn't Emmett who ended up with a stake through him.

"Thank you for your help, Edward," Emmett said. "I appreciate it."

"You didn't have to stake her." Edward didn't always approve of his brother's penchant for violence.

"I know, but she would have just made things more difficult." Emmett took a sip of his drink. "Any word from Tanya?"

"No."

"Any idea why she wanted Nessie changing?"

Edward shook his head. "No." He debated his next words carefully. He'd tried to contact Carlisle to no avail so Emmett was the next best thing. "There's something about her though. She's different."

"Different how?"

Edward opened his mouth to tell Emmett when he felt a wave of fear pass through him. His already cold skin felt like as if he had been submerged in a frozen bath and his throat tightened.

"What?" Emmett asked, immediately sensing the changing in his brother.

"Bella," Edward choked out. "Something's wrong." It made no sense. She text him to say she was on her way home.

Edward put his drink down and sped out, vaguely aware that Emmett was hot on his heels and Jessica was calling after them.

It took him seconds to get to her. It looked like he arrived just in time—a creature was charging towards her.

Edward took off and knocked into the creature sideways, sending it to the floor.

The creature screamed and jumped back.

Edward crouched down in a defensive position and his fangs sliced through his gums. He let out a growl.

When the creature faced him, Edward instantly knew it was the same one from a few weeks ago—the one who had nearly run him and Jake off the road.

Large horns protruded from a face that wasn't quite human. The torso was female and the legs were made up of goats. He'd never seen anything like this before.

He could feel Bella's fear coursing through his veins but he pushed it down. He could comfort her when he'd taken this thing down.

He wasn't alone though, Emmett appeared at his side and the creature's eyes flicked between them.

It was weighing up its options.

It must have realised this wasn't a fight it was going to win as it ran off into the night, its eyes sliding behind them to Bella in the truck.

When Edward was sure it had retreated far enough, he ran to Bella. His hands touched her all over before landing on her face.

"Are you alright?" he smoothed his hands over her hair and stared into her eyes. "Did it hurt you?"

Bella shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

Edward heard the sound of familiar footsteps and Nessie appeared at the side of the truck, looking worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she simply nodded.

"Rose," Bella choked out, gripping his shirt.

Edward didn't understand… and then he did. The smell of blood hit his nose and he turned around to see Rose on the floor, motionless and pale. Blood had pooled around her and thanks to his vampire vision, he could see several large slash marks on her neck.

Emmett came into Edward's field of vision and he watched as he knelt on the floor next to her.

Without hesitation, he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and bit into his wrist. He squeezed his hand to make a fist and used his other to cradle Rose's head. With a tenderness, Edward had never seen him display, Emmett brought his wrist to Rose's mouth and let his blood run down her throat.

After a few seconds, Rose's body twitched slightly and her hand came up to hold Emmett's wrist.

Emmett let her take his blood and when she pushed his wrist away, there was a drop of blood staining the corner of her mouth. Emmett reached a large finger out and wiped it away.

"Thank you," Rose whispered tiredly. Emmett smiled.

He took his jacket off and laid it across Rose before picking her up in his arms. He brought her over to the truck and Bella clutched Edward's hand.

"She'll be alright," he told her, gazing down at her.

Edward had never seen him look at anyone like that before.

"Are you sure?" Bella's voice was small.

"Positive—I'm over a thousand years old. My blood will heal her."

"Thank you," Bella told him with tears in her eyes.

Emmett smiled.

"What was that thing?" Nessie asked in a hoarse voice.

Edward turned to where it had sped off into the night.

"I have no idea. Emmett?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but we shouldn't stick around; it might have friends."

Edward agreed. Whatever it was clearly wasn't friendly.

**So… Emmett and Rose? Could it be the start of something beautiful? If you liked this chapter, please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Jasper

At home, Bella gently stroked Rose's hair out of her face. She was so grateful to Emmett. He had saved her life.

Rose had been worried about losing Bella but she didn't seem to realise that Bella couldn't lose her either.

She pressed a kiss to her cousin's head and gently got up from the bed, careful not to jostle her and left the room, pulling the door to. She needed to rest. Emmett said his blood would heal her but she'd still need time. They were lucky she didn't bleed out… but that didn't bear thinking about.

When she entered the living room, Edward, Emmett and Nessie were all sat on various chairs and couches, discussing what had happened.

"Did it say anything?" Emmett asked and Nessie shook her head.

"It just screamed."

Bella sat next to Edward on the couch and he wrapped one arm around her and placed the other on her knee. She intertwined her fingers with his and took comfort from his close proximity.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked and if Bella hadn't been feeling so shitty she would have basked in the glow of the nickname.

"Tired."

He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Rose is going to fine, Bella," Emmett said. "I wouldn't say that unless I believed it."

Bella gave him a small smile—it was all she was capable of.

"Jess will be here in a minute; I want to see if she's ever encountered anything like this."

"Any word from Carlisle?"

Emmett shook his head. "Jake's on his way over too right?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, he's just running a quick patrol and then he'll be here."

Fatigue began to take over Bella and she was only vaguely aware of Jake arriving and being introduced to Nessie.

The conversation continued quietly in the background and then two more people arrived.

"Jasper?" It was this name that woke her up. Jasper was Edward's other brother. Edward had told her about him briefly; he lived a very different lifestyle to Edward. He was a regular blood drinker and never made any attempts to hide what he was. He was a vampire and proud.

"Not that it's not pleasant to see you but what are you doing here?"

Jasper was a blonde-haired, brown-eyed vampire with a stetson on his head and cowboy boots on his feet.

"We've got a problem," was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Yeah, we know." Emmett stood and embraced his brother. Edward didn't move from my side.

"How do you know? I found out last night and travelled here as soon as I could."

"Well Bella's cousin was attacked…" Edward started and then stopped. "That's not what you're talking about, is it?"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm guessing your Bella?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm sorry about your cousin but that's not why I'm here." His face was serious and his tone grave. "Carlisle's missing."

* * *

Bella watched as Edward, Jasper and Emmett strategised, trying to work out what was the best course of action forward. Jessica stood at the periphery of their group, her eyes flicking between the three men but always returning to Emmett. Jake leaned up against the wall and Bella knew he was taking everything in. Nessie was sat next to Bella, completely unsure of her role.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Emmett asked in a hard voice. "As his progeny's we have a right to know."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jasper told his older brother. "But Amun did tell me this, they think Breaking Dawn took him."

"The Christian Human Rights Group?" Jake interrupted. "The ones who go around and slate vampires?"

Jasper nodded. They'd all seen the clips on the television. The group _hated_ vampires, had a complete agenda against them. They thought vampires weren't 'natural' and despised the fact that they were being treated as citizens and were being given all the same rights.

"They're not so brave to kidnap a vampire are they?" Bella asked. She could feel the tension rolling off Edward.

Jasper turned to look at her. "They're psychopaths. They'd do anything to get their point across. When vampires first came out they would throw Holy water on any vampire leaving a blood bank. It didn't work of course but they're hardly passive."

"Why Carlisle though, why not another vampire?" Bella was curious.

Edward answered her this time "Even though Carlisle isn't a very high profile vampire in the human world, he's someone many vampires look up to. His control around blood is astounding and he's helped many new vampires establish lives. To have him as our maker makes us incredibly lucky."

"If Breaking Dawn has him then nobody's safe," Emmett said quietly. "It's their way of telling the vampire community that."

Silence encased the room—but only for a few moments as it was quickly broken by a groaning noise and the sound of a door opening.

Rose entered into the living room, looking rough. Her eyes were blurry and the clothes Bella had put her in bed in were wrinkled. "What the hell happened?"

It took a second before she realised that the room was filled with people and her eyes scanned them until she found Bella.

"What's going on?"

Bella stood from her seat and went to Rose. "You were attacked-"

"No, I know that—why are there people in my living room?"

"Carlisle's missing."

"Carlisle?" Rose's brow furrowed before she remembered who he was. "Edward's maker?"

"Actually," Emmett's deep voice cut across the room. "He's _our_ maker too." He gestured to himself and Jasper and a flood of colour rushed to Rose's cheeks.

"You saved me." Her eyes took him in and Emmett smiled, his dimples a prominent feature on his face.

"I did."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

It was like they were having an incredibly intimate moment.

"You gave her your blood?" Jessica hissed and Bella watched as Emmett tore his eyes away from Rose, his jovial demeanour hardening slightly.

"It's none of your business," he told her.

Jessica huffed and folded her arms across her ample chest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is," Jasper said as he waved his hand in the air, gesturing to Rose, Emmett and Jessica. "But Carlisle is missing and we need to get him back before Breaking Dawn decide to stick a stake in him."

Rose coughed. "I'm just going… to get a drink." She ducked into the kitchen, careful to avoid the eyes of everyone looking at her.

"We have to go down there," Emmett said. "It's clear Amun can't deal with it."

"I can't leave Bella or Nessie," Edward said, his eyes finding Bella's. "Nessie's a newborn and Bella's clearly in danger."

"Then don't — bring them with us. We could always use another vampire."

"I can't even fight," Nessie told Jasper.

He just grinned. "Don't worry; a few hours with me and you'll win a fight no problem."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes darting to his girlfriend.

"I could be helpful," Bella said and Jasper looked at her, his eyebrow quirked.

"How so? Other than the fact that you smell like a delicious treat?"

Bella smiled and Edward looked uneasy.

**Oooh! Finally, Rose and Emmett meet! Let me know what you think the future holds for our little group.**

**Apologies that this is a day late; I start teaching next week and so this week was a flurry of activity trying to make sure I am ready.**

**Someone very kindly nominated my story 'Worth the Wait' as a Top 10 Fic completed in January 2021; so thank you to whoever that was and if you wanted to vote for that story I would be very grateful** **(the poll is on the twifanfictionrecs website).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: New Orleans

Bella and Rose watched as four roof boxes were taken out of the plane and put into the large SUV that was waiting for them.

"This is a bit weird," Rose remarked. The four roof boxes were currently sleeping quarters to Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Nessie.

"Apparently it's how vampires travel during the day," Bella said.

Emmett had arranged everything. It had only been a few hours since Jasper arrived and suddenly, Bella, Rose and the four aforementioned vampires were in the air and on their way to New Orleans.

Jake had stayed behind to not only keep _Black_ _'s_ running but to also be on the lookout for the creature that attacked Rose. Bella was positive her cousin was pleased to get away after the attack.

"Miss Swan, Miss Hale?" A man asked as he approached the two women. Bella and Rose turned to see a balding man in a suit, holding a hat to his chest with a friendly smile on his face.

"That's us," Rose told him cheerily.

"Welcome to New Orleans. I'm Greg and I'll be your driver." He gestured to the bags at their feet. "May I?" Both women nodded and they watched up put their bags into the van.

Once their bags were away, Bella and Rose turned their attention to the roof boxes that were being placed into the back of the van. One had already been put in and two men were moving the second one when one of them lost his grip and the box hit the ground.

"Please be careful!" Bella called. She wasn't entirely sure if they knew what was inside and she cringed at the thought of a vampire coming out, roaring and frightening the poor men to death.

"Pretty sure I just heard a growl," Rose joked and Bella smiled. Emmett was in that box.

* * *

Forty minutes later and they had arrived at the hotel.

"So I have a sun-proof room with soundproofing and a king-size bed for Mr Whitlock." Jasper nodded at the pretty red-headed receptionist and threw her a wink when she handed him the key. The women looked like she was about to faint. "I have a sun-proofed room with soundproofing and a king-size bed for Mr Masen as well as a sun-proofed room attached to it." Edward smiled at the woman and took the key she offered. Bella tightened her grip on his arm when the receptionist smiled at him and lowered her lashes. Could she not see that he was with someone?

Edward smiled and tightened his grip around her, his fingers gently curling under her shirt and stroking the skin of her waist.

"The final room I have is a sun-proofed and soundproofed room with a king-size bed for Mr McCarthy." Emmett smiled and then winked at Rose, the reason for her lack of a room obvious.

"We'll need another room," Rose told the receptionist. "Preferable with a reinforced door." Her words were lost on the receptionist as Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

"It was worth a try," he said jovially, her words not deterring him in the slightest. He leaned his large body against the counter as the receptionist went about getting Rose booked in for her own room. "Do you prefer the classic vampires then—the ones who sleep in a coffin?"

Rose scoffed.

"They're roomier than you think." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Rose looked away, her face flaming.

_Not a word,_ Rose told Bella.

Bella shook her head. _My lips are sealed._ Her thoughts on the other hand…

After a few minutes, the receptionist had manged to find Rose a room on the same floor as everyone and the group travelled up to Edward and Bella's room so they could discuss their next moves.

"We need to speak to his deputies," Jasper began. "They left it longer than they should have done to tell us."

"Amun is a slippery bastard," Emmett said. "He probably wanted to take over Carlisle's role."

"He's not stupid enough to do anything to harm him though. Carlisle is older and stronger."

"Could he be working with Breaking Dawn?" Bella asked, the thought occurring to her.

"It's possible," Jasper said. He stood in the middle of the room, hands behind his back in a military fashion as he stood completely straight and still, his eyes hard.

Edward and Bella were sat on the couch with Nessie next to Edward. Rose was sat across from them in an armchair and Emmett had perched himself on the arm (much to Rose's annoyance).

"If anyone found out he'd be exiled from the community," Edward said. "I know we're not huge fans of Amun's but I don't think even he would work with Breaking Dawn." He spared a glance at Rose and Bella. "You know how he feels about humans."

Jasper sighed and took his stetson from his head. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "There are too many things that we don't know yet." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. "Let's rest. We can't do anything yet, the sun is about to rise. Maybe after some sleep, I'll have figured something out."

Jasper, Emmett and Rose left, Rose giving Bella a smile and a squeeze to her hand as she went.

"I'm going to lie down," Nessie told Edward and Bella, walking to the adjoining door that led to her room and leaving the couple alone.

"Jasper's right," Bella said as she stood. "We need to get some rest." The events of the past few hours had started to catch up with her.

As Bella took ahold of Edward's hand to take him through to the bedroom he spoke.

"Is that all you want to do—rest?" He raised his eyebrow and Bella felt a grin spread itself across her face.

"Maybe there's something else we could do." She pulled his lips down to hers and locked her hands into his hair. His large, cold hands wrapped around her waist and pushed her into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed not long after. Moments later, Edward's body followed.

As his lips trailed down her neck, his hands grasped the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up as far as he could before pulling his cold lips away from hers. In a second, her t-shirt and bra had been removed and Edward's lips were wrapped around her nipple. Her hips bucked into his and she worked her hands under his shirt to feel the hard muscles of his back.

Edward groaned into her breasts and Bella pulled his face back up to her lips. They kissed ferociously, their tongues tangling together as Bella inhaled the scent that was so… Edward.

She pulled off his shirt and smiled at him as he gave her a toothy grin.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Masen," she told him, his lips lowering themselves to hers once more but this time in a slower and gentler movement.

They took their time removing the rest of their clothes; they didn't need to rush. There was no need to worry about the sun coming up and interrupting their time together; the room was sun-proofed. They had all the time in the world.

Very slowly, Edward entered her, his long length filling Bella in ways that she never imagined. She ran her feet up the backs of his legs and her hands gripped his ass, pulling him closer as her fingernails dug into his pale skin, making him hiss.

Edward had both hands on the bed, either side of her head, using the mattress to propel himself into her, harder and harder. With each thrust, Bella felt her body tingle with anticipation—from her head to her toes. She moved her hands up to his back and gripped him tighter as Edward thrust his tongue into her mouth and his thrusts became more erratic.

Bella leaned her head back as Edward trailed his lips down her chin and neck until he reached her breasts where he gave them both plenty of attention. His tongue traced each nipple and Bella heard the clicking of his fangs before she felt them lightly scrape the slope of her breast.

"Ugh… more," she moaned, urging him to move faster as it became almost impossible to tell when she ended and Edward started.

Bella felt herself begin to tighten and grabbed Edward's face and placed her lips against his.

"I'm close," she whispered.

Edward nodded frantically above her. "Me too."

This thrusts become shorter and he was careful not to harm her with his fangs as her toes began to curl and her eyes squeezed closed.

Her orgasm began and quickly spiralled out of control. It took over every nerve in her body, her toes curling tight and her back arching. It shot through her spine and belly, her insides clenching tightly against Edward as she forgot about the world outside their room.

That was his undoing. He groaned and gave a final few disorganised thrusts, finally settling above her as he released inside her.

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and rolled to her side. "Hi."

"Hi," Bella whispered back, kissing his chest and snuggling herself into his body.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"I do love you, Isabella Swan," Edward said, gently tilting her chin up so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward Masen," Bella replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

Bella didn't think her feelings for Edward would or could ever change—they were already running pretty deep.

**Wow… this fic has 175 reviews on FFN! I want to thank each and every one of you for all the support that you've shown me through the reposting of this fic. Once it's completed I will be writing and posting a sequel. I'm also debating whether to make _Out of the Coffin_ available as a PDF on my blog...**

**I hope you're all staying safe and doing well.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Squash You Like a Bug

"Vampires do like to live a lavish lifestyle, don't they?" Rose whispered as she and Bella looked around the room. It was a large space with browns and creams as the main colours. There was a large wooden desk that sat in the middle of the room, with two leather sofas facing it at an angle. Artwork masterpieces adorned the walls and heavy drapes covered the windows. There seemed to me memorabilia from all over the world spread out around the room. Jasper, Nessie, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella were all in the sheriff's headquarters. They were meeting with his two deputies to find out what exactly was going on.

"Humans—that's the 'help' you wanted to bring in?" An angry voice asked. A tall man, about Edward's height, stood in the doorway followed by a petite woman. The man was wearing an expensive-looking business suit as was the woman—the difference being that the woman didn't look like she wanted to rip Rose and Bella to pieces.

"They're more valuable than you are," Emmett hissed.

"Rosalie, Bella— these are Carlisle's two deputies; Amun and Ginny," Edward introduced. Amun looked at both the women with hard eyes and no emotion written across his unmoving face. His dark hair was slicked back by what looked like a fair amount of gel and a goatee, matching the colour of his hair. Ginny didn't seem so terrifying. She had black hair pulled back into a more professional bun and her brown eyes held some emotion; worry… fear… for Carlisle?

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said, giving Bella, Rose and Nessie a small smile. "Jasper, it's good to see you again."

"Had we been told about this sooner, you would have seen me sooner," Jasper told her coldly, causing her to take a deep breath and straighten her shoulders.

He wasn't playing nice.

"We didn't want to alarm you," Ginny said calmly.

"Didn't want to alarm us? Didn't want to alarm us! Our maker is missing! A two-thousand-year-old vampire has been taken by a bunch of blood bags and you didn't think that that was cause for concern?" Emmett shouted.

Edward appeared to be the only brother keeping his cool at the minute

"Fucking incompetent idiots!" Emmett exclaimed, turning on his heel and across the room.

Amun spoke, his voice low. "You were invited here as a courtesy. It would be best that you did not upset us." He opened his mouth and bared his fangs.

"Are you challenging me?" Emmett growled. He darted in front of Amun and his fangs dropped down.

"What if I am?" Amun growled back. In a second, Emmett had the olive-skinned vampire pinned against the wall with his hand around his throat.

"You are a child. I am over a thousand years old. I could squash you like a bug. Don't give me a reason too." Emmett and Amun stared at each other until Amun dropped his eyes and retracted his fangs. Emmett backed away with a final growl, retracting his fangs as he went to stand next to Jasper.

"Have you finished?" Ginny asked impatiently. "We need to work out how to Carlisle back."

"That's easy," Amun began. "We go to the Church and we suck every one of them dry."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't even know if it was them who took him."

"Who else would it be?" Amun was looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"Chances are it's them," Jasper said, interjecting. "Or are there any other vampire hating groups you've failed to mention?"

"Will you stop it?" Rose said as she threw her arms up in the air. "This is ridiculous. Carlisle's missing and the only people to blame are those who took him; no one else."

Jasper had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Amun did not.

"If we assume for now that it is Breaking Dawn, we still have no way of getting into the Church to find out."

"You don't," Bella agreed. "But we do." Bella looked at Rose, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. But her cousin was quick, she caught on and nodded.

"No," Edward said, immediately knowing what she was thinking. "It's too dangerous and I can't protect you if you go during the day."

"I won't need protecting. Rose and I will go in, pretend we want to join the church and…" Bella paused. Amun and Ginny didn't know about Rose and Bella's ability. She chose her next words carefully. "…Figure out if they're holding Carlisle." She paused, her eyes staring into Edward's. "If he's there we'll come back and tell you and if he's not, we'll start looking elsewhere."

"It's an idea," Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a good plan," Nessie said. Edward's eyes shot over to his progeny and she held her hands up. "Don't look at me like that! We don't have much choice."

Edward let out a sigh and squeezed Bella's hand. "What if you get into trouble?"

"She'll have me," Rose said.

Emmett snorted. "God help them!"

Rose shot Emmett a glare but he just winked.

"And how do we know they can 'figure out' if Carlisle is in there?" Amun asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Edward turned to and gave Bella a smile. "Bella and Rose can be quite… _persuasive_ when they want to be."

**We're getting close to 200 reviews which I never thought would happen, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and given me support along the way.**

**There are only six more chapters left of this and then we get on to the sequel: _Behind the Shadows_. (Go and check out my Facebook page if you want to see the amazing banner that Pearly Fox created for me).**

**See you next time.**


End file.
